Start Over Again
by Cassy27
Summary: When Loki is wounded whilst defending Thor and his fellow Avengers, Thor is willing to do anything to save his brother. Can Thor protect Loki and can he save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**AN: Yes, I have indeed started another Thor-story and hopefully, it will be different from my other one, but still filled with angst and drama. I can only hope this will be enjoyed as well and please, let me know what you think of this first chapter!**

**~ Start Over Again ~ **

**Chapter 1**

Anthony Stark was confused. He was used to these kind of situations - battling monsters and villains had become his second job - and this monster was much like those before. It - or was it a he? - was as tall as a house, with four long legs and tentacle-like arms. Only it did not have hands. In stead it had sharp, menacing claws. However, the beast might be large and strong, it lacked speed and a certain intellect.

This was not what confused Tony though. The fact that Thor's evil brother was fighting alongside them was. The black haired God of Mischief had come to their aid at a certain point, a spear in his left hand and his green eyes focused solely on killing the beast. There simply had not been time to question Loki's motives and for the moment, Tony was grateful for his assistance. The beast might be dumb; it was still putting up one hell of a fight.

Tony had barely thought this when one of the beast's legs kicked out and hit him square in the chest. If he had not been wearing his iron suit, he would have died from the blow alone. In stead, the Iron Man catapulted back and landed forcefully on the ground a short distance away. Tony groaned as he pushed himself up into sitting position, his world spinning before his eyes as he tasted his last meal in his mouth. He quickly swallowed away the bile and stood, waiting for his weapon-system to reboot.

It had been one hell of a kick.

The beast had been fired at multiple timed already, but it had only experienced the bullets and small missile as a tickle. Its skin seemed almost impenetrable and Tony cursed under his breath. At least the beast was beginning to show signs of fatigue as it stumbled dangerously to its right where the Captain and Hawkeye were fiercely attacking it. Thor was flinging his hammer at its legs and Loki was about to plant his spear in one of the beast's tentacle-like arms.

It was then that Tony witnessed one of Thor's more effective blows. The beast staggered back, confused and in pain. It spread its arms and continued to turn to its left where only Loki stood, the spear ready in his hands to be used. For the first time in hours, the beast showed a swiftness in his movements as a claw shot forward, planting itself in Loki's chest.

The God of Mischief gasped in shock and Thor roared with fury.

Tony's weapon-system returned online and he didn't hesitate. Firing everything he still had left, he watched the beast's downfall. They finally had the upper hand and Tony fired his last round. He barely had time to witness the beast's last breath as his gaze was instantly drawn to the two Godly brothers.

-o-o-

His heart skipped a beat, but Thor managed to recollect his wits. He raced towards Loki, his eyes wide when noticing the crimson blood flowing effortlessly from a deep chest wound. He reached his brother just in time to prevent him from falling down and his two broad arms wrapped themselves around Loki's thin figure. Together, they dropped to the floor, but Thor made sure his brother never hit the actual cold ground.

Pulling Loki closer to his chest, Thor faint relief wash over him when seeing Loki's hazy eyes fall upon his face. Loki's chest was barely rising and falling as he gasped for breath, but Thor was just happy that his brother was still conscious.

"Loki," he sighed, his eyes traveling towards the gaping wound, "_brother_." He pushed aside some of Loki's black hair and found his skin surprisingly hot. Loki's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, but Thor would not allow him to slip away from him. "Brother, you must focus. everything will be all right. We have faced worse."

Loki's hand suddenly grasped Thor's arm, his eyes widening in agony. If Thor didn't know any better, he could have sworn he was watching Loki's skin turn paler with every passing second. His lips began to appear blue and Thor sensed his temperature again with the palm of his hand. He was _burning_. Small drops of blood trickled down Loki's lips and chin as he coughed violently.

"Don't try to speak," Thor understood what his brother was trying to do, "save your strength."

He had forgotten about his fellow Avengers, but Steve's voice brought Thor back to reality. Quickly, the blonde God turned to look at the beast to find it laying dead a short distance away. It looked so small right now, but still deadly and Thor focused back onto his brother's too pale face.

"Thor?" Steve voiced his name again.

The God of Thunder shifted his gaze away from his brother to the Captain. "We must help him," he said, feeling Loki's trembling body in his arms, "as quickly as possible."

"We can't take him to a hospital," Tony noted, only his face visible as his iron mask had fallen back, "but we can take him back to my mansion. There's room enough and Bruce might be able to help him."

Thor's eyebrows shot up. "Can you not help him? Are you not a scientist?"

"I specialize in a different kind of science, I'm afraid," Tony chuckled humorlessly. He took a step forward and Thor felt Loki cringe back slightly. He had never before seen his brother like this. Not this ill and certainly not this scared. Focusing back on Loki's now dull green eyes, Thor smiled reassuringly. "We are going to help you." He carefully slid a hand underneath Loki's back and picked him up with strange ease.

Loki groaned in pain, his breath hitching within his chest as more blood oozed from the wound. Something was wrong, terribly wrong, for Thor knew that Loki should already be showing signs of healing. He was a God after all and they healed quickly after receiving battle wounds. In this case, however, Loki seemed to be fading.

And fading quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves! They rocked my world and I hope this chapter will satisfy everyone. On with the fic!**

**~ Start Over Again ~ **

**Chapter 2**

Not making any brusque movements, Thor placed Loki on a bed in one of the many guest rooms of Stark Mansion. Carrying the hurt Loki in his arms had unsettled Miss Pepper when arriving, but Thor had deliberately ignored her many questions. She did not like the idea of his brother in the house and Thor could not blame her either.

As Loki's head fall back and ended up resting comfortably on the pillow of the bed, he gasped. His lips were white and dry. And every breath he took demanded unnecessary energy. Thor frowned worriedly as he had not expected the day to end like this.

Behind him, hurried footsteps approached and Thor watched Bruce hesitate in the doorway.

"Help him, " Thor ordered harshly. He hated how everyone seemed to just stand around while his brother could be dying - w_as_ dying.

Bruce entered the room carefully, perhaps expecting Loki to jump from the bed and shout 'got you!'. Loki only trailed Bruce's movements, his eyes lay deep within their sockets darting around the room. Last time Bruce had seen him had been weeks ago and now Loki looked deathly ill, like he had been sick for months already.

Hesitantly, Thor stepped away from the bed and watched how Bruce checked Loki's pulse and heart rate. Loki's eyes fluttered shut and it was only a matter of time before the dark haired God would fall unconscious. That idea frightened Thor. After having spent so much time fighting his brother, he had not expected to lose him like this.

He forced those thoughts out of his head, refusing to lose Loki at all. And he was a God, they tended to get their wishes.

-o-o-

"It was a stupid idea," Pepper said softly, her arms crossed before her chest as she observed Tony getting out of his iron suit. She watched him from a safe distance and cocked her head to the left. "He is Loki and he is trouble."

"And he is also dying," Tony countered, relieved that he would soon be able to wear a normal outfit. The suit wasn't uncomfortable, but it was restricting and at times, very hot. "We couldn't leave him behind, Pepper, especially not after he helped us."

"Another thing that doesn't make sense," Pepper said. She grabbed a clean shirt that lay on a desk nearby and handed it to her boss. "He has been fighting you at every corner, but then he suddenly changes his mind and decides to fight with you?"

Tony pulled the shirt over his head, still needing a shower. "We were losing," he sighed, recalling the events, "someone could have died."

Pepper remained silent for a moment, contemplating Tony's words. "You think he thought his brother was in trouble," she concluded, more a statement than a question, "so he still cares for him?"

The last part was a question, one that would not have an easy answer.

"Maybe," Tony shrugged, "or maybe he needed us all alive for his next grand scheme and he didn't want to risk us getting killed by that beast."

Rolling her eyes, Pepper turned away from Tony and was about to walk out of the lab when his voice called for her attention again. "Fact remains," he said, his voice surprisingly soft, "if he dies now, he'll have died saving Thor."

-o-o-

Thor was sitting with the rest of the Avengers in the living room of Stark mansion when Bruce appeared for the first time after hours. All that time, he had been alone with Loki, trying to help him. Thor's heart had raced furiously within his chest when he had been kicked out of his brother's room by Bruce. His pacing was a distraction and Loki seemed to mind as well. The trickster could not tell, but Bruce said his heartbeat grew unsteady each time Thor passed him.

And so Thor had retreated to the living room where he was quickly joined by Tony, Clint and Steve. None had said anything and the silence had been a welcoming one for Thor. It relaxed him, but only a bit.

But now Bruce stood before them, his hands resting in his sides. "I cleaned out the wound and stitched it," he explained before Thor could attack him with questions burning in the back of his throat, "but he isn't improving the way I thought he would."

Thor's eyes narrowed. "Why?" he demanded, his voice booming through the room.

"Poison," Bruce simply answered, "when the beast stabbed him, it shot poison through his veins. It's unlike anything I've seen on earth and it's killing him. I'll try anything to help him, Thor, but I need you to understand that this is something I have never dealt with before. The poison is unknown to me and Loki is a God. I don't know how how his body will react to certain drugs or medicine."

"Just help him," Thor snapped, uncaring of all those things.

"He asked for you," Bruce said then, letting his hands slide into the pockets of his jeans, "several times actually. You should go to him."

Thor did not have to hear that twice. He quickly rose from the couch and headed towards the bedroom where he found his brother laying still in his bed. He did not look like the old Loki anymore and the image send a shiver down Thor's back. He had never seen Loki so fragile and weak and it was very unsettling.

"Brother," he whispered when reaching Loki's bedside. For a moment, he hesitated to take Loki's hand into his own since it had been such a long time they had been remotely worried about each other. He finally took it and squeezed it gently. "I am here, brother."

Loki's eyes fluttered open and Thor was shocked to see that they barely held any color. What used to be Loki's bright green eyes were now pale, nearly white ones. Thor swallowed away his unease and allowed himself to sit on the edge of the bed.

"_Thor_." Loki's voice was barely audible as he spoke, the name coming out in an almost filthy breath.

"Why did you help us?" Thor couldn't help but ask. He didn't know why he asked this question when there were another dozen on his mind, but it was certainly the one he needed an answer to most. "Loki, why did you fight with us?"

"Y-you," Loki answered, using much effort to enunciate the words, "w-were lo-losing." He coughed and groaned in pain. He wrapped arms around his torso with trembling movements and revealed a patch skin on his neck. Thor frowned when noticing the black veins there, seeing how the poison was spreading quickly.

Thor was powerless. "I will help you, brother," he promised, "I will do whatever it takes to save you."

Loki managed a weak smile. "I know." His eyes fell shut and Thor did nothing to prevent from falling into a sleep. At least Loki could escape from the pain for a bit then. Though the idea that Loki might not wake up, made Thor's heart skip a beat.

An idea was beginning to form in his head and he knew none would like it.

Especially not Loki himself.

But if no person on Midgard could help him, then perhaps someone on Asgard might.

-o-o-

Two whole days passed before Thor took a final decision. He had carefully weighed the pros and cons against each other, but in the end, they barely mattered. Loki was not improving, the poison from the beast raging through his veins, slowly and painfully killing him.

As he gazed at the ghost of his brother - white skin, pale lips and trembling hands - Thor swallowed heavily. He was beginning to doubt Loki could even survive a trip to the desert. However, there was little choice and so Thor spun around on his heels and strode from the guest bedroom.

He found his fellow Avengers together in the kitchen and by the way they all fell silent when the thunderer entered, Thor knew they had been talking about him and his brother. He had not expected it, but their eyes betrayed worry.

"He is not improving," Thor said steadily, "and I must help him."

Bruce nodded, crossing his arms before his chest. "I agree, but I've already tried everything. We should inform SHIELD and-"

"No," Thor said quickly, shaking his head, "they will only take him away, test him and lock him in a cell like some kind of animal. I will take him back home."

Tony's eyes widened. "To Asgard?"

"Yes," Thor clarified, "it has become our only option. I would ask of you to support me in this."

There was a short silence which Steve eventually broke. "How can we help?"

Thor smiled faintly.

-o-o-

Carefully, as if every bone in Loki's body was broken, Thor - Mjolnir already in his left hand - lifted his brother and helped him out of the car. Loki's labored breathing did not assure Thor at all and it was a constant reminder of how little time the trickster had. Carrying him away from the car, Thor gazed up and prayed to every God he knew that Heimdall was watching.

Since they were now in the middle of nowhere, not a soul was around to see them, but SHIELD would soon be aware of what was happening. They had equipment to trace these kind of activities and Fury would not be pleased with their actions. However, Thor was ready to take full responsibility. Loki needed help and Thor was willing to defy every authority on this planet to get it to him.

"What now?" Steve asked, the last one to exit the car.

Tony, Clint and Bruce followed Thor close behind and scanned their environment. They felt uneasy, but Thor had no time to pay them any attention. He only had eyes for his little brother.

"Heimdall?" Thor voiced the name as loud and clear as possible. He tore his eyes away from Loki and directed them at the clear, blue sky. "Heimdall, can you hear me?"

"I think we should stay back," Tony said, knowing perfectly well how the bifrost worked. No matter how grand and magnificent Asgard sounded, he had no plans to actually visit it in these dire times. The others listened to his advice and kept their distance as well.

"Heimdall, please!" Thor knew he was beginning to sound desperate and he sensed Loki's restricted movement in his arms. He quickly focused on his brother and smiled reassuringly when locking his blue eyes with a faded green stare. "It is all right, brother, I am helping you."

A wheezing breath escaped Loki's lips. "No," he barely managed to utter, "_no_."

"Shh," Thor returned to observe the sky, "we are returning home. Heimdall?"

"No!"

A dark cloud began to form itself above the gathered group and Thor felt Loki tense. He could not blame his brother since much had happened in Asgard, but this was his life they were talking about and Thor had to save it. Surely Loki understood this and forgive him.

The wind was growing stronger and Thor squinted his eyes as he turned to look at the others. They all appeared cautious and a little frightened, but none moved to come closer.

"I will return, my friends," Thor shouted, the wind whooshing in his ears, "this is not goodbye!"

And then he felt the familiar pull of the bifrost and Thor knew he had left Midgard. There was no telling what might happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**AN: I want to thank everyone who left me a review. Seriously, they made my day – they made my week! I do hope this chapter will live up to everyone's expectations. Now on with the story; how will Odin react to Loki's return? Read on and find out...**

**~ Start Over Again ~ **

**Chapter 3**

When Thor began to recognize the shapes of the observatory, he felt strangely relieved. It had been a while since he'd been on Asgard, but this was his home and he' missed it. This is where he grew up after all, where his family lived and even though it carried bad memories, it carried even more good ones.

"Welcome back," Heimdall greeted him as he pulled his long sword from the center of the machine, shutting down the bifrost instantly. It had been a successful journey which seemed to satisfy the guardian. However, when his eyes fell on the still form in Thor's arms, his bright brown eyes darkened.

Thor ignored the change of atmosphere and decided he should focus on his brother. "He needs help," he said, stepping forward, not moving his eyes away from Heimdall. It was no secret what had happened here all those months ago and Thor could not blame Heimdall for holding a grudge against Loki. He had frozen Heimdall after all, not having cared whether he lived or died.

Thor could only be grateful that the guardian was well and that the bridge had been repaired so quickly.

Heimdall descended the platform and turned to resume his station near the entrance of the observatory. "Then you know where to go," he said, his voice stiff and tight, "but do not expect a warm welcome, Thor Odinson."

A long second passed where Thor let Heimdall's words wash over him. Eventually, Thor bowed his head and marched away from the observatory. He headed towards the mighty city of Asgard and not that he had not seen this in months, he was in slight awe. They did not have such scenes back on Midgard, but Thor had little time to admire the view now. His brother's breathing was slowly getting weaker and he had not opened his eyes since they had left Midgard. The journey had drained him and Thor hurried across the bridge, not knowing what his father's reaction would be.

-o-o-

Tony stared up at the now empty sky. As quickly as the cloud was formed, it had disappeared again, taking Thor and Loki with it. He didn't know what to do now and he found himself hoping that the God of Mischief would be alright. These were confusing times and Tony hoped they would soon sudside. As much as he hated Loki, he didn't want him to die. Not after he'd basically saved them.

When no one seemed to move, Tony turned to look at his fellow Avengers. "So," he said hesitantly, "now what?"

Steve sighed and began walking back to the car. "We go home I guess," he replied, "there is no use in waiting here since there's no telling when they'll be back."

"_If_ they'll be back," Clint corrected.

Bruce buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket and followed Steve's example.

"They'll fix Loki," Tony said, sure of his words. He too made his way back to the car and moved to sit behind the wheel. It was his car and he refused to let anyone else drive it. "And then he'll have a cunning way of returning. Thor will follow and Loki will be back to being a pain in our behinds."

"Is it wrong to like that idea?" Clint asked. He was sitting next to Tony and turned to look over his shoulder at Bruce and Steve. "I mean, if Loki dies or something, Thor might not come back at all. I highly doubt he'll still want to be part of this team then. I kinda like the dude."

Bruce nodded, casting Clint an understand look. "I know what you mean, so let's hope it doesn't come to that."

-o-o-

Thor didn't even reach the end of the bridge when two guards of the Asgardian Palace ran towards him. They were slightly out of breath when they reached the thunderer, but they didn't forget the formalities as they bowed their heads in respect. Thor only threw them a questioning glance.

"Our King sends us," the shorter one of the two began to explain, "he has ordered us to take prince Loki to a healing chamber."

Instinctively, Thor tightened his embrace on Loki's unconscious form. He didn't want to release his brother to the care of two guards. They might be competent in their job, Thor did not trust them with his brother's life.

"I shall take Loki," Thor said stubbornly.

However, the two guards didn't move out of his way. The shortest one spoke again, "The King demands your immediate presence in the throne room. He wishes to speak with you. Those are his orders."

Thor knew he had to abide by the King's rules and if he were to ignore them, he could as well be regarded as a lawbreaker. The last thing Thor wanted, was to cause trouble and so he reluctantly handed Loki to the biggest of the guards. He looked strong enough to carry Loki's weight, but Thor strained himself to remember the guard's face. If anything were to happen to Loki, he would hold them personally responsible.

The guards hurried away and Thor followed them until they reached the palace. Where the guards turned left, Thor needed to go right. He couldn't be sure, but he suspected the throne room to be filled with people, all dying to understand what was happening. Thor would demand their departure if necessary.

The large, golden doors to the throne room opened before him as Thor approached and he entered quickly, his gaze scanning his environment. To his surprise, only the warriors three and the lady Sif were present. His mother stood on the right side of the seated King whose eyes were fixed upon the approaching figure of his son.

"My King," Thor said respectfully, kneeling down on one knee and bowing his head.

Odin slowly rose from his throne and Thor rose as well. "You have returned, my son," Odin spoke in his usual deep voice, "and you brought company."

Thor flinched at Odin's last word. It sounded so formal, so distant. "Company?" Thor took a step forward, sensing the gazes of everyone on him. He only had eye for his father. "Loki is family, father, and we should treat him as such."

Thor had spoken to his father in such a defying manner before, but never had Loki been the subject of their conversation. He felt, however, that he should defend his brother and Thor caught his mother's hidden smile in the corner of his eye.

Odin dismissed his words almost instantly. "Loki has betrayed everything and everyone," Odin said, "and he will be trialed and sentenced accordingly."

"But you will save him, won't you," Thor asked. He needed conformation on the subject and he refused to look away from Odin who stared at him in deep thought.

"Yes," Odin answered after a long silence while stepping down the platform. He turned his back towards his son and left the throne room. Thor wanted to call him back, he wanted to ask him more questions or simply tell him that he had missed him, but he allowed his father to leave. It could not be easy for the old man either, Thor thought.

Frigga ran forward and flung her arms around her son's broad shoulders. She hugged him dearly and smiled, "It is good to see you again, Thor, I have missed you."

"And I you."

Thor released his mother unwillingly. Only now did he realize how deeply he had missed her. Back on Midgard, he had spent time thinking about her, worrying about her, but he had known she was well. Frigga was a strong woman, after all.

"What happened," Frigga asked, still holding onto Thor's hands, "I heard dreadful things."

The warriors three and the lady Sif approached, their eyes wide as they too were curious to learn what had happened.

"I shall explain later," Thor said, reluctant to divulge into details now. His mind was somewhere else. "I wish to see Loki," he said in stead, "shall we go to him?"

"Of course," Frigga answered, only seriousness in her features now, "I have been worried for the both of you, Thor. You are both my sons."

It amazed Thor that she still referred to Loki as her son. It seemed she - unlike Odin or Heimdall - held no grudge against her adoptive son. Thor smiled radiantly at her and planted a loving kiss on her forehead. Frigga's smile only grew slightly as the concern within her was still too big.

The warriors three and the lady Sif decided to stay behind. They wanted to give Thor and his mother some privacy. So Thor made for the healing room, Frigga trailing him, and he prayed Loki would not look as terrible as did a short time ago for Frigga's heart would surely break.

It was not something Thor wished to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews! They make me happy! A lot of you love Frigga and I have to admit, I love her, too. She is just an amazing mother to our two favorite brothers, isn't she? Lets hope her love is enough to keep Loki safe... Read on and find out what happens next :)**

**~ Start Over Again ~ **

**Chapter 4**

When they arrived at the healing chambers, Thor knew he could have expected guards placed outside Loki's personal room. He had not expected five men, though, each heavily armed. He recognized the two that had met him on the bridge, that had taken the dying Loki from his arms, but Thor did not pay them any attention. He was here for one reason only.

"We wish to see prince Loki," Thor said, making sure he stressed the word 'prince'. Loki's betrayal was a well known fact throughout Asgard - everyone had witnessed the destruction of the bifrost after all. Loki was still part of the royal family, however, since Odin had never disowned his youngest son. It told Thor that the King still cared for Loki even if he did not show it.

Two of the guards moved to open the gigantic, oak doors. Thor and Frigga entered to find Loki lying on a large, soft bed. A thin, translucent, magical layer was placed upon him, but Thor knew they could reach through it and touch Loki's hand if they wanted to. Loki looked deathly pale, his skin covered with sweat.

Frigga didn't hesitate to move towards her youngest son. She went to sit besides him and took his hand into her own. A flash of distress flickered through her eyes and Thor quickly joined her at Loki's side. "He is so cold," Frigga voiced her concern, "so pale."

Thor placed a hand on his mother's shoulder and he was glad that Frigga moved her free hand on top of his. For the shortest moment, Thor felt like a family again. One glance at Loki shattered that feeling. Too much had happened for them to be a family again and Thor knew Odin was not the forgiven type.

"Father promised to heal him," Thor assured her, "Loki will be fine."

"And then what?" Frigga had never sounded so desperate before. Thor always thought of his mother as the strongest woman in Asgard. You had to be if you were Odin's queen for Odin was a stubborn man. Frigga was the only one who could change his mind, who could make him see reason when no one else could. Now she only reminded him of a hurt mother who could not comfort her own son.

But Thor could not answer her question. He did not know what would happen once Loki would be better, he did not know what Odin would decide. "Father loves Loki," he said, "he may have caused much pain and trouble, but he is still our family."

"We have mourned for him," Frigga sighed, closing her eyes and gently squeezing Loki's hand, "we thought he'd died after falling from the bridge, but here he is. I hardly recognize him anymore, Thor."

She was right, Thor knew this. Loki had turned from a mischievous liesmith to an evil villain. It had pained Thor to see his brother having turned on him, but for all the atrocious things he'd done, there was still hope. Had Loki not risked his own life to save Thor? He knew his friends on Midgard thought it was worth something since they'd tried to save Loki in return. How the warriors three and the lady Sif thought was a different matter all together.

"He is still Loki," Thor told his mother, "he still has his tricks and his playful smile. He is still my brother, no matter how much he has changed."

A relieved smile filled Frigga's face. "It gladdens me to hear that," she said, "for all that has happened, you two are still pulled towards each other. I raised you both well, I refuse to believe anything different. Loki made some wrong choices, but he can not be blamed for everything. After all, Odin and I have lied to him for years."

The room fell quiet then, except for Loki's labored breathing. Thor could see pain surround Loki's face and he could see hurt in his mother's eyes. It made him wonder what Frigga saw in his face for when she turned to look at him, she stood and threw her arms around his shoulders. Thor returned the hug and buried his face in her hair. He hadn't realized he had missed his mother this much.

"I am glad to be home, mother," he whispered into her ear, "I am glad to see you again."

"As am I," Frigga replied. She released her grip and Thor noticed the tears gleaming in her eyes. "My boys are home. Do not forget I love you, Thor." She moved to sit back besides Loki and caught hold of his hand again. "And I love you," she whispered to Loki.

-o-o-

A deep sleep had consumed Loki for six whole days. Frigga had refused to leave her son's side and Thor had not even tried to make her leave the room. He understood her, though he was one of the few. Odin was not pleased with Frigga's behavior and Thor grew angry with his father. He couldn't comprehend why Odin distanced himself from Loki while now was the perfect opportunity to re-establish bonds with him.

Thor assumed Odin had his reasons and he decided to focus on his mother and Loki in stead. He sat by Loki's side as much as possible, but he also knew he should spend time with the warriors three and the lady Sif. He had not seen them for months and he had missed them as well. On the third day of his stay in Asgard, Thor had gone to seek them out. Eventually, he had found them battling each other, training hard in the bright sunlight. He had joined them and even though their conversations had been strained at first, they quickly fell back into their old pattern.

When word had reached him on the sixth day that Loki had woken, Thor had dropped his weapons and turned back home. His friends understood him, but they were vigilant about everything that had to do with Loki. It seemed they were expecting something to happen at any moment, like a battle or a war. With Loki around, you could never know.

Bursting through the halls, Thor paid the bowing servants no attention. He only wanted to reach Loki as quickly as possible. When he reached the healing chamber, he found the five guards standing tall, their eyes wide and alert. Today, their task had truly begun; making sure Loki would not leave the room. Thor entered the chamber and found his mother sitting with Loki whose eyes instantly fell on him.

Thor halted just before the closed doors behind him. He suddenly felt unsure what to do. He wanted to smile and laugh when seeing Loki all better, yet he also wanted to berate him for giving him such a scare. Loki, who had been in the middle of conversation with Frigga, suddenly fell silent while Frigga rose from her seat.

"I shall give you two a moment together," she said, looking particularly happy today. Thor wasn't sure whether he felt grateful or shocked that his mother would leave him alone. There was much he wanted to discuss with his brother, but he had not been alone with Loki in a long time. There was no telling what would happen. They might end up fighting or killing each other. Then again, Thor thought as he examined Loki properly, his brother still looked fragile and tired.

Frigga left the chamber and Thor moved forward to sit on his mother's chair. He exhaled slowly, waiting for Loki to speak, but the trickster remained silent. His green eyes looked dull, not quiet having the same awareness and Thor reminded himself that Loki was still not fully recovered.

"It is good to see you again, brother," he said, breaking the heavy silence.

Still, Loki said nothing and Thor was surprised to find himself able to read Loki's eyes. He had grown used to a shielded, closed off Loki, one that didn't reveal any emotion behind those emerald green eyes. Now Thor could see a pool of feelings and the most present was hurt...betrayal.

"You are mad," Thor said, keeping his voice soft.

Loki's stare grew harder and Thor refused to look away from him. "I did not want to be here," Loki finally spoke, "I asked you not to bring me here, I _begged_ you."

Thor should have known that this would be a problem. He still remembered Loki's pleading eyes when he learned of Thor's plan. "I had no other choice," he defended himself, "only father could heal you."

"I would have rather died," Loki said through gritted teeth.

"Do not say that," Thor said, horror in his voice, "you do not mean that. Loki, you are my brother and I would do anything to save you. I know you would do the same for me. Actually, you did so already."

"It was ridiculous to watch you lose against that monster." Loki looked daggers at Thor, but there was a hint of honest care as well. "I would not have you killed by such a low entity. I'd rather kill you myself."

Thor paid his last words no attention. Of course Loki could not admit to feeling worried about him and Thor had done the same for months as well. When it came to it, however, they were still brothers. "Thank you for saving me," Thor said, watching Loki's eyes narrow with apprehension. He didn't seem to believe Thor's honesty.

"If you want to thank me," Loki said, choosing his words carefully, "then help me escape. I don't wish to stay any longer, but there are too many guards outside and my magic is still too weak."

Thor's eyes widened. "What about mother?"

"I spoke with her," Loki said, "she told me I was forgiven. Thor, no one understands that there is nothing to forgive. I only did what I thought was best for Asgard. I only wanted to rid the universe of a monstrous race of giants."

Pressing his lips together, Thor listened to Loki's words. He couldn't bring himself to go against them for it would be no good.

"Odin wants to punish me," Loki continued, "do you know what he will do?"

Thor shook his head.

"Neither do I," Loki explained, "but we both know it will be horrible. He has punished me before, remember? He punished me for cutting Sif's hair. Was it a fair punishment?"

The memories of those days flooded back to Thor's mind. He had always known Loki was one for mischief, but his actions had startled Thor that day. When Sif had woken with all hair on her pillow, she had cried until the day had ended. Father had forced Loki to make it up to her which had been fair indeed. In stead of accepting his penalty, Loki had tricked the dwarfs and forced Odin to allow a second punishment. That one had been less fair. If Thor focused his gaze upon Loki's lips, he could still see the faint, white scars.

In stead of answering Loki's question, Thor changed the subject. "You live, Loki," he said, "can you not be grateful?" Loki turned away his gaze and Thor moved to lean his elbows on his knees. "I brought you here and I would so again given a second chance."

When Loki looked back at Thor, he was smiling broadly, but there was no amusement in his eyes or voice. "Thank you for coming, Thor," he said, "but I am tired and I wish to rest."

Thor wasn't sure whether Loki was being sincere or not, but he had turned shielded again and Thor couldn't spot any lies in his eyes. He had never been able to do so, certainly not since the events on the bridge all those months ago. Loki did appear tired, however, and Thor would grant him some privacy. He bowed his head as a goodbye and stood. For a moment, he expected Loki to say something else, but the dark haired man remained silent.

Leaving Loki alone in the large chamber, Thor could not have known he would not see Loki again. At least not for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**AN: Thanks for the amazing reviews! It is always interesting to see what you guys think so please don't stop giving me your feedback. This is a long chapter (for my standards it is, at least) and I hope it will be enjoyed. Since I am going to Rotterdam for a few days, I won't be able to upload this week, but don't worry; as soon as I'm back, I will post more :) Oh, and I think the title will begin to make sense from this chapter onwards!  
><strong>

**~ Start Over Again ~ **

**Chapter 5**

Loki refused to stay within these four walls. He'd asked Thor for help, but he should have known that his brother would turn his back on him. For the umpteenth time in Loki's life, he was left to take care of himself and he would do so in every way possible. He might still feel a weakness in his bones, but Loki forced himself to stand on his two feet. For the shortest second, he threatened to lose balance, but he quickly found support by placing a hand against the closest wall.

He knew there were five guards stationed outside his door and fighting them would only be possible if he had full access to his magic. Loki reached deep within him and felt his powers stir to life. They weren't as strong as he would have liked, but it might just suffice. He slinked along the wall, his figure casting long shadows throughout the room. Outside, it was pitch black - not even a star visible - and Loki could use this to his advantage.

Finding the perfect spot, he halted near the door and disappeared in shadows. He needed to sound perfect if he wanted to fool the guards. Most of them weren't too bright, though Loki suspected Odin had picked the best ones for guarding his treacherous son. Merely thinking of himself as Odin's son made Loki cringe.

He composed himself, however, and focused on his task at hand.

"Help," he cried out, "guards, help me!"

As expected, the large doors to his room opened and two guards came running in. Loki would have wished for one more, but his plan could still work. The easiest of plans were always the best. He watched how the guards cautiously approached the bed where a sleeping Loki lay. They threw each other a confused glance and Loki knew the time to strike was now. The sleeping Loki disappeared into thin air as Loki released his grasp on its magic and the guards' eyes grew wide.

With one quick spell, he send them flying across the room and made sure they hit the far east wall forcefully. Two heavy thuds sounded and Loki watched as the guards fell unconscious, perhaps even dead. He didn't care and in stead focused on the three remaining guards who now came rushing into the room as well. It was rather ridiculous how easy they walked into his trap.

The remaining three guards glanced around erratically, but they could not find Loki who was still hidden in the shadows. A second spell and those guards joined the other two. In addition to three heavy crashes, Loki could hear the breaking of bones and he was awfully certain that one of the guards had broken his neck. Odin was to blame, Loki told himself, the Allfather should know better than to lock him away.

Stepping out of the shadows, he moved on to the hallway. It was completely abandoned, but this was normal. It was just before midnight and most of the inhabitants of the palace were already sleeping. When Loki turned to his right, knowing the shortest route to the bifrost, he came across the one man he had wanted to avoid most of all.

"Stop!" Odin commanded. In his right hand, he held Gungnir, but it was not directed towards Loki.

The trickster was done obeying his father and his king though. He continued to walk towards his father, slowing his pace like every step he took was extremely calculated. He headed straight for the Allfather who remained standing tall.

"Or what?" he whispered in a hard voice, "What will you do?"

Father and son were still quiet a distance away from each other, but their voices echoed through the hall, making them sound extremely loud. Loki eyed Odin dangerously, anticipating an attack at any moment now.

"You have caused enough trouble, Loki," Odin spoke, his voice heavy with emotion. It was the first time Loki had seen his father show him any sign of weakness and he was confused. Odin would not show his feelings unless it was part of some plan. "And you have left me no choice."

Loki narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what Odin was talking about. He reminded himself to anticipate an attack and he prepared his magic to lash out. He could feel it build inside his chest, but it might not be enough to fend off Odin. All that he needed, was a diversion. It would be enough for Loki to reach the bifrost and return to Midgard.

"What is the punishment for my crime?" Loki asked, halting now as he didn't want to stand too close to Odin. "A prison cell? Public humiliation? Torture?"

A sigh escaped Odin's lips and for the briefest moment, he actually looked exhausted. Loki felt the strangest sting of recognition then since he could understand his father now. He, too, felt very tired, but he could not stop now. He had already knocked out five different guards, perhaps even killed one.

"You do not understand, Loki," Odin explained.

Anger surged through him at Odin's demeaning words. Who was he to assume that Loki did not understand? "I understand perfectly," he snapped, "I understand everything! Your lies, your plans. _Everything_!"

Odin closed his eyes and Loki knew that this was the perfect opportunity to strike, but he found himself unable to.

"Then I am sorry," Odin said. With one swift movement, he pointed Gungnir towards his son and fired the weapon. Just before the blast hit him, Loki's eyes widened, incapable of comprehending what had just happened. He flew backwards, pain instantly consuming his body. Had it been any other day, he would have simply cast a simple spell to protect himself, but he was too weak.

The pain intensified and Loki groaned, feeling a blackness consume him.

"Forgive me," Odin sighed, but Loki paid his words no attention.

He fell unconscious, not knowing what would happen next.

-o-o-

Only hours ago, Thor had spoken with Loki and his words still lay fresh in his mind. He had seen the pain in his brother's eyes, he had recognized the way he'd distanced himself from Thor. There was little the thunderer could do about it and frankly, he could understand him. For months they have been fighting each other so it was too soon to be falling back into their regular patterns of brotherly conversations.

Now the sun had set and the moon had taken its place. His personal chambers were completely dark, except for one candle burning near the doorway. Thor had not spoken or seen anyone since his visit to Loki's healing chamber and he had preferred it that way. He had much to think about after all.

He wished he could help Loki, he almost decided he would help him escape, but his moral sense for justice had prevented him. Did Loki not deserve a punishment by Odin? He had tried to kill an entire race and as much as Loki claimed it was for the good of Asgard, Thor knew there was more to it. The fact that Loki had only just discovered he was actually a frost giant had much to do with it, but did that absolve him?

It didn't and so Thor still found himself standing before the large window that granted him a magnificent view over the city beneath him. Thousands of Asgardians were going on about their lives, not having a clue of what was happening between the royal walls of the palace. They all knew Loki had returned, but they did not seem interested. It was for the best.

Three soft knocks sounded and Thor inhaled deeply. He turned away from the window only to find his chamber void of any strong light. His eyes needed a long moment to adjust to the darkness.

"Enter," he called.

Sif walked in then, wearing a golden dress with her black hair laying loosely around her shoulders. Thor had always found her a beautiful woman and for a long time, everyone had assumed the two would marry one day. Now Thor was with Jane, however, and he could suddenly see the resemblance between the two women. They were both strong and stubborn, fierceness was part of their personality and they were both very intelligent.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Sif asked. She walked towards the one burning candle and carefully picked it up. As she made her way across the room, she lite another six candles, instantly filling the room with a soft, warm light. "Better," she smiled.

"You look nice," Thor complemented her.

"Thank you," Sif began to blush which wasn't something she did easily. Thor could imagine that not many complemented her when it came to her physical appearance. They praised her for her fighting style, for the energy she emitted, but never when she wore a pretty dress. "Thor," she sounded hesitant, "are you all right?"

Thor frowned. He was used to Sif showing him compassion or concern, but not when it came to Loki and this was most definitely about his brother. "Did mother sent you?"

Sif chuckled softly. "No," she explained, "but she voiced some concerns and I wished to speak with you about them. I know Loki is a difficult subject, but he is your brother and therefore I respect him."

"You hate him," Thor almost teased. Loki might be respected and feared at this point in time, but he was never a well liked character. "But it pleases me to hear you say those things."

"You've spoken with him," Sif continued, "did he say anything?"

He nodded. "Loki said many things," a sigh escaped his lungs, "like how he would rather have died than to come here. Sif, did I do right in bringing him back to Asgard?"

There was a long, heavy pause and Sif shifted her weight uncomfortably from one leg to another. "I don't know, Thor," she admitted, "I am sorry, I can not think objectively about Loki."

Now Thor was the one to chuckle, amusement filling his voice though there was little to be amused about. "We all have a history together," he said, "but after everything, I had not thought we would find ourselves in this position."

For the first time in days, Thor wished he was back on Midgard. For some reason, he longed to see his mortal friends again. And Jane. She would know what to tell him, how to comfort him. He felt alone at the moment, with no one to understand. It was a peculiar feeling which Thor had not experienced before.

He assumed it was how Loki had felt many times in his life.

"Will you stay?" Sif asked suddenly, sadness in her voice. "When all this over, will you stay here?"

Thor didn't need to think about that question. "I'm afraid not."

Sif nodded, folding her hands before her stomach. "I had guessed so," she said softly. Thor stepped closer to his friend and embraced her tightly. It was not something they often did, but for the moment, it was a welcome sentiment.

"I have missed you, Thor," Sif said.

"And I you."

-o-o-

It was the next morning - Thor's seventh day in Asgard - that he was summoned to the throne room. He had just woken when a guard had entered his chamber, telling the prince that the King demanded his immediate presence.

The first thing that went through Thor's mind was that Loki must have escaped somehow, but that was nearly impossible. After all, Loki himself had told him such a thing could not be accomplished yet. His brother was still too weak and his body and magic needed time to restore itself. So Thor strode towards throne room, frowning as he tried to understand what was happening.

On his way there, he spotted his mother walking before him. He hurried to catch up with her and called out, "Mother!"

Frigga spun around on her heels. She looked tired, having aged much these past few days. She frowned deeply, but waited for Thor to come closer. She embraced him tightly for a second before looking into his blue eyes.

"Has father summoned you as well?" Thor asked. She nodded, continuing to walk towards the throne room with her son by her side. Thor could tell she knew something he did not. "What is wrong?"

"I am afraid that bringing Loki here was unwise, Thor." She said the words so softly that no accusation seeped through her voice. "There is no telling how your father will punish him. You haven't been around lately, but Odin has grown...tired."

They all had, Thor thought. "Loki's actions hurt him," he agreed, "they hurt us all, but I couldn't abandon him, mother, not after he saved me."

"Of course you couldn't." Frigga halted a moment and placed a tender hand on Thor's arm. "I am merely saying that you should prepare yourself for the worst. I suspect Odin's verdict will not be kind."

"Surely you won't allow him to do anything rash," Thor said, a slight tremor in his voice, "Loki is still his son, father can not forget that."

Frigga smiled sadly. "Let's hope that will be enough."

-o-o-

Thor, standing before the mighty figure of his father, stared up at him. Their gazes connected for the longest second. Odin cleared his throat and let his gaze slide across the throne room. The warriors three were present as well, as was the lady Sif. There were more Asgardians present, but Thor only had eyes for his parents. He allowed his gaze to dart between Odin and Frigga.

"Loki...Laufeyson," Odin began and Thor flinched at the name. Never had he heard anyone refer to Loki as such and he despised the name. Loki was his brother, he was an Odinson whether Odin himself liked it or not. "He has been put to trail and sentenced. I have acted only in his well fair and as such redeem my choice just."

Thor frowned. He knew Loki would receive a punishment, but he had not expected it to happen this soon.

"His actions have been irrational," Odin continued, "his choices of evil nature. He has long been my son, however, and therefore I saw no other choice. I erased his original memories and sent him back to Midgard. He has been given a second and final chance which I hope he will take."

"_What_?" All eyes fell on Thor and within a second, Frigga joined her son's side. "How could you do this?" Thor's voice boomed through the room and no one dared to move, but Odin.

"Thor," the Allfather's voice was as loud as his son's, "I will not be spoken to as such. I am your king and father and you will respect my decision."

"Loki is your son and all that he has done in the past was to gain your love and affection. Now you have sent him away, again," Thor argued, his mind still twirling with everything he just heard, "which will only hurt him more in the end."

"He does not know about his past," Odin argued, rising from his throne, "he does not know about his heritage. I have given him new memories, a chance to built a decent life back on Midgard. This is a generous offer considering his crimes. You should be grateful that I have made this decision."

"Loki has many enemies on earth," Thor said, all but keeping his voice from yelling, "he has no knowledge about this. He is completely vulnerable!"

Frigga, tears in her eyes, stepped forward. "Loki needed us now more than ever," she said harshly, "and I will not forgive you should anything happen to him."

Odin turned away from his family's anger and pain. Before he exited the throne room, he turned to look at Thor once more. "You," he pointed a threatening finger his way, "are forbidden from seeking him. If you do so, I will have to regard it as treason. I will not punish you mildly."

Thor could barely bear the horror that was filling his chest. He had not brought Loki here to lose him again. He had come here to help him, but in stead Odin had made matters worse. He couldn't begin to imagine what was happening to his brother at this very moment, but no matter what it was, it was wrong and not meant to be. Thor watched with disgust how his father left.

"Thor?" It was Sif's voice that brought back his attention. "What will you do?"

He turned to look at his mother and stared into her wounded eyes. He could see in them exactly what she was feeling. She had lost her youngest son for a second time and she could not do anything about it.

"You have heard the Allfather," Thor sighed, only looking at his mother, "what can I do?"

"You have friends," Frigga offered, a twinkle of hope in her eyes, "Heimdall told me that you were with others during your stay on Midgard."

It should please Thor to know that his mother has been keeping an eye on him, but he could only think of the fate Loki had been submitted to. "Yes," he explained, "they are remarkable human beings."

"_You_ cannot seek Loki," Frigga said stubbornly, "but your father has not forbidden _them_."

A grin broke free on Thor's face. "Then I will find him, mother," he said, "one way or another and I will make sure that he is all right."

Frigga smiled. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock. I wanted to post this sooner, but I wasn't happy with the way the story was developing and I changed quiet some things. I hope the chapter will please you :)**

**~ Start Over Again ~**

**Chapter 6**

As soon as Thor's feet touched the familiar Midgardian earth, he set towards Stark mansion. Had he not had Mjolnir, he would have to walk all the way across the desert. In stead, he was able to speed his travels and fly. It didn't take him long to finally land before the grand house and Thor hoped that many of his mortal friends would be present. He was not in the mood to explain the situation half a dozen times.

Only yesterday he had learned of his brother's cruel fate and his emotions still ran high just by thinking about it. He was furious with his father and every fiber of his body screamed at him to undertake action. He wanted to search for Loki himself, but Thor knew he couldn't afford to defy his father directly. That was why he needed his fellow Avenger's help. He could only hope they would grant him this.

Striding into the living room, Thor found Pepper sitting at the long table, a laptop and six different stacks of paper before her. She seemed very busy, but as soon as she saw Thor, she stood and walked towards him.

"You're back," she said, a faint smile on his lips. Thor knew she was the kind of woman who could instantly feel the nature of a situation and now she understood that not all was well. "I'll get the others."

Thor waited for Pepper to collect the other Avengers. He sat down on the couch and rubbed a hand across his face. He would never admit it to anyone - though Jane would be the exception - but he felt exhausted. He had not slept at all last night and the past week had not been easy. As soon as he heard footsteps approach, Thor, straightened his back and focused on his friends.

Tony was the first one to enter the living room, followed by Steve and Clint. The others were currently in the Stark Tower for SHIELD-business and that thought send an uncomfortable shiver down Thor's back. He did not want to imagine what SHIELD would do when they learned what had happened to Loki. Would they try to find him? Capture him?

"It's good to see you, Thor," Clint said, breaking the silence.

Thor hadn't even realized the others had been staring at him. He needed to pull himself together and think. Loki would know what to do in the situation and so Thor told himself not to disappoint his brother. Slowly, making sure he didn't forget a single detail, he began to tell them what had happened on Asgard.

"So what you're saying is," Tony rubbed a finger across his chin, "is that Loki has been healed, he's fine, but he lost his memories and is currently somewhere on earth."

Thor focused his blue gaze on Tony. "Father replaced his memory. There is no telling where he is, or who he is."

"O-kay," Tony said, dragging out the word.

Clint joined the conversation, though his voice sounded hesitant, "And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes," Thor answered instantly. He could understand his friends' confusion, but he didn't like the way they were talking about it.

"Because..." Tony said, frowning.

"Because, Tony Stark," irritation claimed Thor's voice, "he is vulnerable alone. He has enemies and should they find out he is without his gifts, they will surely kill him."

"Again," Tony said, "and that's a bad thing?" He knew as soon as the words left his mouth that he should have kept silent.

Thor growled, lifting Mjolnir in his hand and pointing it towards Tony. Steve calmly placed a hand on Thor's lifted arm, however, and shook his head. "He means well," he said, smiling softly, "but he isn't always as smart as he thinks he is."

"Loki is my brother," Thor said, ignoring Steven and looking only at Tony, "and I will help him regain his memories because that is the right thing to do. I need all of your help, however, to find him first. Father has forbidden me, declaring any act to find Loki treason, but he has no power over you all."

Slowly, Clint nodded. "We'll help."

"We will?" Tony's voice shot into the air. "I mean, I didn't want the guy to die, but can't we at least consider our options here. Thor," he turned to face the God of Thunder, "don't you think that perhaps Loki is much happier now?"

Silence.

"He doesn't know about his past, about his hurt and betrayal," Tony continued, apparently seeing the silence as a sign to explain himself, "maybe he'll have a new and better life. That can be for the best."

More silence.

"Tony has a point," Steve said.

Thor allowed his eyes to fall across every face of his friends. He knew what thoughts were going through their heads and he knew he should not blame them for this. He was irritated, however, and wanted them to understand why Thor needed this. He needed Loki because he was his brother and because he owed it to him. "We'll find him," he said stubbornly, "and then we can make a decision."

Everyone agreed.

-o-o-

The footsteps coming towards him were heavy, determined, and Tony shifted in his seat. He glanced towards Clint and Natasha, but he knew he would be the one to lead the conversation. For some reason, they had all agreed that he was the best choice to convince Thor. Tony cursed them all as the footsteps drew closer and only a second later, the God of Thunder appeared, dressed in his battle outfit with Mjolnir resting in his hand.

He knew he would have to find a way for Thor to lay down his hammer, but such an undertaking would only cost them time and meaningless effort. Tony sighed, preparing himself for the talk. It would not be easy and he could tell Clint and Natasha wouldn't interfere unless things grew beyond Tony's control. Oh, how he wished for Steve to be here.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Thor came to a halt before the seated Tony.

"Yes," Tony said, conjuring his most charming smile, "sit."

Thor eyed him dangerously, but did as he was asked. Tony, however, had only eye for Mjolnir and he knew the Captain was one of the few that could actually put up a a decent fight with Thor at any moment during the day. Tony could only do so when in his suit which was not the case at the moment.

"What have you found?" Thor's voice boomed through the room, making Natasha and Clint lower their eyes. Tony would have thrown some pillows at them for their - valid - cowardice. There was not telling whether Thor would destroy the house once he learned the truth.

"I got a phone call from Charles," Tony began, forcing himself to look at Thor who sat opposite him, "and he had...good news."

Thor remained silent, never breaking eye contact.

"He thinks he has found Loki."

Tony hadn't known what to except, but this certainly had been low on his list. Thor just stared at him, his lips pressed together, his eyes a little narrow, but his breathing remained even and he didn't raise Mjolnir in an effort to cause destruction. Or perhaps that last part was because Tony had yet to reveal some other truths.

Finally, Thor spoke, "What else?"

"He's not what we thought he would be," Tony explained, folding his hands in his lap. He carefully observed the God sitting before him, detecting any sign of possible anger and violence. Tony knew exactly where to find his suit and how long it would take to put it on. It would not prevent Thor from destroying his mansion. "He's...well..."

"Spill it," Thor said through gritted teeth.

"A professor," Tony nearly stumbled over his words, "he's a professor. I decent one at that. He teaches history at a local university and Charles thought he might be a good addition to his school. That was until he found out who Stian really is of course."

"Stian?" The name sounded like venom coming from Thor's mouth.

"Loki's now called Stian," Tony explained quickly.

Thor rose from his seat, turning away from his friend. Tony couldn't allow him to walk away now. "He has a good life, Thor," he added, making sure his voice was confident and strong, "Charles has spoken to him and he is happy."

"He is deceived," Thor growled, his fingers clenching around the hilt of Mjolnir, "he is living a lie."

"It's a pretty good lie," Tony said softly. It earned him a dark glare from Thor, but Tony refused to let the matter go. This had been the deal after all. They would find Loki and decide what to do then. What they had learned did not make their choice easy, but it certainly caused for reason to discuss this. "Loki is your brother and you love him which we all understand, but it doesn't make all this easy."

"Silence, son of Stark!"

"No, because I suspect that you're being selfish." Tony got up from the couch and stepped forward, realizing that he was half provoking a fight which he was doomed to lose. He was right, however, and also very stubborn. "You want your brother back, no matter what he has done. I get that, but you have to think about Loki now."

Thor didn't move, he didn't even seem to be breathing. "I want to help my brother and I want what is best for him. Is living a lie truly what is best?"

"Sometimes it isn't," Tony admitted, "sometimes it is. Half of us are living a lie and we're pretty okay with it. The thing which matters is that Loki is happy and if we give back his old memories somehow, we might crush him, hurt him. Then who is the monster in this story? Your father who send him back as a changed man or we, who changed him back and therefore destroyed him?"

Thor, grinding his teeth, glared at Tony who knew he had gotten through. Doubt was very much present in Thor's eyes, however, and Tony couldn't blame him.

"I must see him," Thor said quietly, "then I'll decide."

Tony knew it was a bad idea, but in stead he said, "Fair enough."

-o-o-

"And don't forget," said Stian, watching the mass of students literally flee from the class room - an event that happened every Friday afternoon, "next week you have a paper to deliver!"

A few students replied, other ignored him and some even offered him a smile. Stian smiled back. For his students, the week had ended, but for Stian there still lay dozens of papers on his desk that needed to be graded. If he worked for another five hours - until nine this evening - he might manage to grade them all and make it to a dinner party he had been invited to. He still wasn't sure whether he really wanted to go or not, though. The man who had invited him, a certain Charles, seemed a decent man. He also looked like a man with a plan.

And Stian was too curious not the learn what that plan was. Sure, Charles had offered him a job, one that paid much better, but Stian could feel there was more to it. As he pulled a paper closer to him, preparing himself to read what could be complete nonsense, he heard someone clear his throat. Having been so occupied by his own thoughts, he had failed to notice he wasn't alone.

"Oh, hello," he said apologetically as he rose from his seat, the paper already forgotten, "I didn't see you there." He watched how a tall, broad man approached him carefully. He looked strangely out of place and a little uncomfortable, but Stian smiled politely none the less. "Can I help you?"

The blonde man was too old to be one of his students and had he been so, Stian would have recognised him instantly. The man didn't have a face you easily forgot. He was also too young to be the father of one his students. Perhaps a brother? Worried friend? Stian extended his hand for the man to shake it which he did almost too calculated. Stian felt uneasy, but kept up his friendly facade.

"I am Donald Blake," the blonde man introduced himself, "and you must be professor Stian Berg."

"Indeed," Stian said, taking a step back from the man even though he didn't know why. He felt strangely cautious, like he didn't trust him even though he did not know him at all. He asked again, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I...I came for information," Donald said hesitantly, "and I'm told you're quiet the expert."

"On Norse mythology and history, yes," Stian explained, unsure what this man could possibly want from him, "who told you about me?"

Why was he so on his toes around this man?

"A friend," Donald said smoothly.

"Wait," Stian said, lifting a finger and pointing it towards Donald, "Charles sent you, didn't he? About the job?" Pieces of a very difficult puzzle fell into place. Charles had probably sent this man to see if he was capable of performing the job.

Silence followed by a low chuckle. It sounded like a growl and Stian shuddered slightly, finding it awfully familiar. "You got me," Donald confessed, "he is very interested in you and your intellectual gifts. If I may ask, why does Norse mythology and history fascinate you so much?"

Stian walked back towards his desk and sat down. He motioned for Donald to sit as well, safely at the other side of the desk. Again, his own thoughts confused Stian. "I don't know," he answered truthfully, "I suppose it's something my parents influenced. I never knew them, but it is my heritage."

Donald remained silent, listening intently.

"My name is Old Norse," Stian continued, "it means voyager or pilgrim. It's the first thing I researched when I was old enough to read. It sorta grew from there on and I became an expert. I never thought I would go on to teaching about it."

Donald smiled, baring his perfect white teeth and Stian felt an odd sting in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't shake the feeling that he already met this man once before, perhaps in a past life. "You sound enthusiastic."

Stian nodded. "I am," he explained, "and teaching my students about it all brings me great pleasure. I just wish some of them would take it more seriously, but they're students and life is about fun for them. Can't blame them, I was the same when I was their age."

"I can't imagine that," Donald said absently.

"Why not?"

Donald shifted in his seat, his eyes suddenly wide with a certain sense of precaution. "Just saying," he said, folding his arms before his chest while Stian eyed him.

"Why are you really here?" Stian suddenly asked, "and why do you care?"

Donald shrugged. "Like you said, Charles sent me."

"No," Stian shook his head, "he didn't."

Donald rose from his chair and smiled politely. "It was nice talking to you like this."

Stian remained motionless, not trusting this man for one second. If he could, he would hold him down and demand answers. Of course, Stian knew well enough that he could never win a fight with this Donald Blake. He appeared very much like a man that spent all of his free time in a gym.

"I am sorry for taking so much of your time," Donald said, "I shall leave you in peace."

Stian only watched how Donald exited his class room, but he could not shake that feeling that he knew this man.

-o-o-

When Thor stepped back into the cold air, the sun only just above the horizon, he instantly found Tony and Clint walking towards him. Their eyes stood wide, filled with questions which Thor would have to answer quickly. The three of them hurried away from the building, needing privacy to talk about Loki.

"And?" Clint asked as soon as there was no one else around.

"He didn't know me," Thor said, sounding vaguely hurt by that fact, "but he knew I was lying. He has always been the liesmith of the family. He's a master in it and knows perfectly when someone is deceiving him."

"So that hasn't changed," Tony said.

"But," Thor ignored Tony's statement, "he doesn't seem to know something is wrong with him, with his life. He looks...at home." It physically hurt him to admit this.

"So what are you going to do?" Clint asked carefully.

Thor sighed. "What can I do?" he said in a stiff, tight voice, "I shall leave him in peace."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**AN: I was amazed by the amount of reviews I got for the previous chapter. A lot of you think Thor's an idiot and Odin a cruel man... I have to agree with that. I won't keep you any longer, though, so enjoy the new chapter :)**

**~ Start Over Again ~**

**Chapter 7**

Thor was watching the news, the remote control clenched between his fingers and Mjolnir within his reach. Tony eyed him cautiously. The thunderer looked tense and perhaps he should be left alone, but Tony was also worried. Not that he would ever admit this to anyone - not even Pepper - but he felt like he should do something.

Slowly, as not to startle Thor, he approached him. The last thing he wanted was a hammer coming his way and so he cleared his throat as to announce his presence. Thor instantly turned to look at him with wide, blue eyes.

Thor smiled, albeit weakly. "Is something the matter?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Tony said, grinning although he didn't know why exactly. He dropped down next to Thor on the couch and focused his gaze on the TV. The news-reporter was explaining something about a financial crisis in Europe. "You look troubled," he added.

"Everything is fine," Thor said flatly, clicking off the TV and throwing the remote control to the side. It was enough to proof his statement wrong.

"Leave the lying to Loki," Tony joked, instantly regretting his words. Subtlety was not his strong suit. "All I'm saying," he quickly said before Thor could react, "is that I completely understand that you're not pleased with the whole situation."

"Leave me be, Tony Stark," Thor growled, his eyes dangerously small, "I have agreed to let Loki live a lie. What more do you want?"

Tony licked his dry lips. He was not made for such conversations and he didn't know what the right words were now. "For you to have peace with it. Moping about it isn't going to help anyone and you said it yourself, Loki seemed happy with his new life. He didn't even recognize you yesterday."

Thor rose from the couch and turned to look at Tony who suddenly felt very small. "I just lost my brother, can I not mourn him?"

Tony hadn't thought about it like that. "...I'm sorry."

Thor didn't listen. He simply strode from the room and left a mortified Tony behind. How had he not understood what Thor was going through? Oh, maybe because he didn't know what it was like to lose a brother! He would kick everyone's ass for this. As he was about to turn on his heels and leave the living room as well, he saw Coulson enter his mansion.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. He worked with Coulson enough times, but never did the man come to his home, not unless it was very important. He couldn't help but think this had something to do with Loki. Honestly, when didn't everything have to do with Thor's brother?

"Is Thor here?" Coulson asked in his usual business-like voice, "I must speak with him urgently, with all of you actually."

Frowning, Tony nodded. "I'll get him. What's wrong?"

Coulson clasped his hands before him, only offering Tony a polite smile. "I'll explain in a moment."

Tony hurried upstairs and called for Thor to come with him. He ignored the thunderer's many question simply because he couldn't answer them. He also gathered Steve, Bruce, Clint and Natasha and guided them back towards the living room. He fount Coulson in the exact position he'd left him in and Tony wondered for a moment whether the man from SHIELD was at least partially statue.

"What is it?" Steve asked, being the first to break the silence.

"The authorities aren't pleased with you all," Coulson began to explain, "Colonel Fury and I have done our best to keep them at bay, but all we've been able to do, is buy you time."

"We're not following," Clint noted.

"You've met a man called Stian Berg yesterday," Coulson's eyes fell upon Thor. They almost appeared accusing, but Thor remained quiet and unmoving. "We're all aware that he is actually Loki and we were willing to let the matter slide since he has a changed personality. Many want him arrested, however, and sentenced for his crimes against humanity."

"Like you said, he isn't Loki anymore," Natasha argued, "he doesn't even know about that."

"We understand," Coulson sighed emphatically, "but not all of us do. Like I said, Colonel Fury and I bought you time. We are playing a dangerous game, all to protect your brother, Thor, and I suggest you play along. Things might get ugly, fast."

"Does anyone have a clue what he's talking about?" Bruce asked, pointing towards Coulson.

"We shall retrieve my brother," Thor spoke for the first time, his hands balled into fists, "and we shall keep him safe from the authorities. Thank you for informing us."

"Hurry," Coulson said, talking in a dense voice, "if they get to him before you do, they will not treat Loki kindly."

Thor was the first one to move, but Coulson was not done speaking. "Oh and Thor," he added, "if we managed to find him, be sure that others will know about his whereabouts as well."

The words made Thor shiver.

-o-o-

Stian had not expected visitors this late in the afternoon, but when three short knocks echoed through his apartment, he instantly went to open his door. He was greeted by two, suited men. They both appeared strong and strict and Stian frowned. Hadn't he known better, he would think they were from the men in black.

"Can I help you?" He didn't motion for the men to enter. In stead, he gazed at them, taking in every aspect of their face. They looked strangely alike, both having short, blond hair and a round face.

"Mr. Stian Berg?" One of them asked.

Stian nodded.

The other man smiled politely, but it was too fake for anyone to believe it was genuine. Stian still kept a hand on the door knob, prepared to slam it into their faces. They didn't move to enter the apartment, however, but Stian noticed they were both armed.

"We are agents from SHIELD," the left one began to explain, "a government organization. We have reason to believe you are in danger."

A frown spread across Stian's face. For some reason, he did not believe a word these men told him. He had always been good at reading people. He even had to admit he was good at lying and spotting lies. These two men might really be from SHIELD, but they were most definitely lying about something.

"I don't know why I would be in any danger," Stian told them. He shifted his weight and eyed both men carefully. "SHIELD deals the Avengers, right? With villains and other threats?"

Again, a fake smile filled their faces. "Yes," one of them said, "we are a secret military law-enforcement agency, although we aren't secret anymore. The entire world knows of our existence and respects us for keeping them safe."

"I'm sorry," Stian said, still confused, "I really don't know what that has anything to do with me."

"If you will not come willingly," the man's voice had turned dangerously soft, "we are legally allowed to use violence."

Stian did not like that thought one bit and tried to close his door quickly. The agents were too swift, however, and prevented Stian from shutting them out. They threw themselves against the wood and pushed the door from its hinges. It knocked all the air from Stian's lungs who instantly gasped to breathe.

Spinning around on his heels, Stian turned to run further into his apartment, but he was dizzy and disorientated. Desperately seeking support, he grabbed for the wall, but found himself too far away from it. He fell down, the shock sending a shiver down his spine.

The two agents bend over him, one of them holding cuffs and the other a weapon which was pointed towards Stian's head. Stian blinked, trying to focus and he suddenly felt a thrill enter his mind. He felt strangely exited and he'd never experienced anything like it before, but he allowed it to consume his mind and body.

"Just stay calm," the agent with the cuffs warned.

Before he managed to put them on Stian's wrists, Stian pulled back and found a power in his hands he was accustomed to. He had never known what it meant, or whether is was even normal, but right now, he understood its meaning. Stian pushed his hands against the agent's chest and felt the energy burst from the tips of his fingers. The agent flew back and through a wall.

The second agent did not make the same mistake as his partner and in stead of heading straight towards Stian, he pulled back and ran further into the apartment where he hid behind a couch. Stian didn't hesitate. He was under attack and he had just found a way to defend himself.

"We need back-up," the agent yelled into his phone, "hurry!"

Stian walked around the couch and found the agent pointing his gun at him. "Why are you here?" he demanded to know.

The agent held a finger against the trigger, but did not fire. "You are a threat," he said, sounding out of breath, "just because you don't remember, doesn't mean it isn't so."

He didn't have a clue what the man was talking about, but he didn't have time to digest his words. Six more agents walked into his apartment and Stian realized they had anticipated a fight from him. It only made more question rise in his mind, but Stian decided to focus on the agents first. He could win this battle if he could understand what his powers meant.

Lifting an arm, he prepared himself to tap into that energy again, but he found the source suddenly too large. It felt like he had fallen from a pool into the ocean and he couldn't control the power. Energy burst from his fingers and burned two agents where they stood. Quickly, Stian withdrew his arms and stared at them. He had never meant to kill anyone.

His moment of shock was an advantage to the agents who instantly closed in and pulled his arms behind his back. Stian was too dazed to react, still trying to comprehend that he had just ended two lives. More footsteps sounded, however, and those definitely did not belong to an agent of SHIELD. Another man entered the apartment and Stian could only stare.

He had seen the newcomer before, in the newspapers, but he looked larger in real life. The stranger raised his arms and electricity radiated from them. It hit the other agents instantly, killing them all. Stian stumbled back, his eyes never leaving the masked face of his savior. Because that was who he was; his savior. Could it really be?

"I heard you were in trouble," the man explained, stepping over the bodies to reach Stian, "and I would never abandon my ally."

"W-who..." Stian forced himself to inhale deeply. Now was not the time to stumble through his words. "Who are you?"

"My dear Loki," the man sighed, "do you really not remember anything?"

Stian remained absolutely motionless. What had that man just called him?

"I am your friend and ally. I am doctor Doom and I will help you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**AN: All those reviews! They seriously made me so happy that I didn't want to post any chapter that I wasn't happy with. Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter will be enjoyed and I promise that the next one will hold more action. I needed to explain a few things, however, for the story to be clear. Enjoy!**

**~ Start Over Again ~**

**Chapter 8**

Thor glanced around, but he wasn't really registering what he saw. Eight men lay dead around him, all having severe burn-marks on their arms, torso and head. Some of them were still staring at Thor, their eyes empty and dead, yet accusing. It was a horrible sight, but the thunderer forced himself to look at it. He was the one to blame after all.

"Thor?" Steve's voice was soft, gently calling Thor's attention.

"He did this," Thor breathed, coming to his senses again. He had only met _Stian_ for a few minutes, but Thor honestly thought he was a changed man. It turned out he was still capable of performing magic. Had he meant to kill these men? Had he enjoyed it? Thor wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to know the answers.

"Two agents entered first," Clint explained, just having been debriefed by Coulson, "they called for back-up a short time afterwards. Another six came in, but they didn't live long. They died instantly, so it brings some comfort that they didn't suffer."

"If I had known," Thor tore away his gaze from the SHIELD-agents and turned to look at his fellow Avengers. None of them were laughing or smiling. Today was a miserable day. "Loki tricked me," he added, "I thought he was living a better life, but he tricked me!"

"Actually," Tony said, not wearing his iron suit for once. There was no need since they'd known Loki had left the apartment. "I'm going to play the devil's advocate here and say we consider the other option as well." His words received him frowns and a few angry glares for other SHIELD-agents walking around. No one was prepared to hear someone defend the God of Mischief.

"What are you talking about?" Natasha asked.

"I'm just saying," Tony said hesitantly, "that I would feel pretty threatened if agents of SHIELD were knocking on my door like that. Loki could have lashed out without actually able to control his magic. He might still think he's Stian. If that's the case, he might be out there, alone and scared."

Thor nodded thoughtfully. "When my brother was young, his magic only just developing, he wasn't always able to control himself. He once turned his entire chamber into ice."

"Doesn't justify what he did," Bruce sighed.

"It doesn't," Thor agreed, "but if my brother is in trouble, if his magic is out of control, then I will not disappoint him again."

"And what if he just killed them?" Natasha asked, earning herself a shocked gaze from Thor. "What if Stian is gone and Loki is back? He would kill these agents in a heartbeat. I am simply saying that the option still exist and we have to prepare for both."

Coulson entered the little living room then, coming from Loki's bedroom with a curious looking ring in his hands. He picked it up with his other hand and held it between his thumb and index finger. It was an old ring, silver with a large, black stone set upon it. Symbols were carved into it, but they were too small for the Avengers to be able to read them.

"We found this," Coulson explained, handing the ring to Bruce who quickly began to examine it more carefully, "it emits some kind of energy, but it has been declared safe. It must be some kind of device."

"I've never seen anything like it," Bruce concluded, handing the ring to Tony, "where did you find it?"

"In the little box, tucked away behind some pain killers," Coulson said.

"Can I take it back to my lab?" Tony asked, weighing the ring in his left hand. "If I can run some test, I might learn whether or not it's a weapon. I've never seen a stone like this, though."

"I have," Thor said thoughtfully, "in Asgard. They are very precious and rare. Perhaps it's an old relic, something Loki has held onto since the beginning of his time on Midgard."

"Any way," Tony said, "I'd like to take it with me."

Coulson nodded. "Be careful and keep me updated."

"Sure thing," Tony smiled. For a split second, he looked like a child who had just received a new toy, but he quickly wiped the smile from his face. Now was not the moment, nor the place to be smiling.

-o-o-

Stian groaned when he opened his eyes. He lay in a large bed, silk sheets covering his body. For a moment, he feared the worst, but he instantly discovered that he was still wearing his clothes from last night. He wasn't sure where he was, but he knew who was with him. Slowly, he turned his head to his left and found Doom standing near the desk.

The apartment was a spacious one, but only had one room. Stian currently found himself in the far left corner which functioned as the bedroom. There was a small kitchen and a desk. There was a couch and a large TV and Stian's eye fell on a oak door that must lead into the bathroom. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and groaned again. His head felt like it was about to be split open by an axe.

Doom was alerted and turned to look at Stian. "Welcome to the world of the living again," he smirked.

"Thanks," Stian muttered. He didn't know why, but he felt comfortable around Doom. Then he remembered the eight dead agents and Stian felt bile rise in his throat. He shouldn't trust Doom, but he did anyway. Had Doom not saved him after all?

"You shouldn't try to use any more magic," Doom warned, leaning back against the desk, "you passed out yesterday and for a moment, I thought you were a goner."

Stian said nothing for a long moment, but too many questions crashed into his mind. "Who do you think I am?"

Doom's smirk only grew. "Who do _you_ think you are?"

"I'm Stian Berg," he said stubbornly. It was a far better answer than the alternative. The idea that he was a villain made him shudder. "I'm a professor and I teach at the local university."

"You are Loki Laufeyson," Doom corrected him, "you are a powerful God of Mischief and your only purpose in this life is to destroy your brother Thor and his fellow Avengers."

Thor. His brother? It was too ridiculous to even consider. Stian blinked and forced himself to think rationally. Thor was an Avenger, one who protected the earth against many threats. Did that really make him a threat? Stian's mind was instantly confused and he inhaled deeply. It all felt like a nightmare he wouldn't wake from.

"Thor," Doom continued, apparently amused by the whole situation, "is also known as Donald Blake."

Stian's eyes widened. He had met Donald Blake. He had felt like he'd met the man before, but Stian never assumed he was Thor. Why would Thor be interested in him? The idea crashed into his mind again, more painfully this time; because he was Loki and it all made sense.

"He was checking up on me," he whispered to himself, "he knew the truth and he didn't tell me."

"Exactly."

The tone in which Doom spoke despised Stian. How could he find this funny? Making sure he didn't move too brusque, Stian rose from the bed and walked towards the large window. He passed Doom, but did not grant him a glance. When he reached the window, he found himself high in a building. He couldn't even see the people below him. There were nothing more than tiny, black dots.

"Where are we?" Stian asked.

"Look there," Doom come closer and pointed a finger towards another large building. Stian couldn't believe he had missed it, or perhaps he had just been ignoring it. "That's Stark Tower. I'm sure it's crazy in there right now."

"Why can't I remember?" Stian dared to look into Doom's cold eyes. He knew he shouldn't feel comfortable around the man, but he did.

"You were betrayed," Doom explained, folding his hands behind his back. His gaze fell on the Stark Tower, but Stian didn't say anything. He waited for Doom to continue. "Thor took you back to Asgard where your mind was erased. I don't know what happened exactly, but you came back a changed man. It took me a while to figure it out, but I promised to help you so I will."

"Why?" Stian asked through gritted teeth. The situation made less and less sense. Why would Doom help him when it was clear he was a villain as well. Or perhaps the enemy of your enemy is your friend? Could it be that easy?

"What?" Doom sounded slightly offended. "You think only the Avengers can be mates? Because we're _evil_, that makes us completely heartless? The last part might be a bit true, but we are allies, Loki. You saved me before, now is the time for me to repay you."

Stian only nodded. He caught himself responding to the name Loki which gave him an odd feeling. It felt familiar, yet dangerous. He really wished to know who he was and so he had no choice but to trust Doom. If anything, Doom was the only one he could trust.

"I've done some research," Doom continued, "and even though you received new memories, your old ones have to be stored somewhere. I think you have something, a relic of sort, that holds them."

"A relic?" Stian couldn't think of anything that might hold his real memories. The idea frightened him and doubts filled his mind. He might want to remember who he really was, but was he prepared to give up his current life? The answer was easy. He was prepared because he didn't want to live a lie. "What kind of relic?"

Doom shrugged. "It could be anything, really," he thought deeply, "something small and precious so you wouldn't want to get rid of it. You need them close, you see, in case something happens and your new memories come crashing down, but I don't think that will happen. People in Asgard are much more competent than those on earth. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Stian demanded to know.

"Unless we mess around a bit," Doom said, carefully observing Stian's eyes for any reaction, "in your mind."

Stian remained silent. He trusted Doom, but he didn't like the idea of him poking around in his head. "In my mind," he repeated when Doom only stared at him.

Doom chuckled darkly. "Professor Xavier isn't the only one with such gifts. I have a few technological tricks of my own."

Stian hadn't heard a word Doom had said after that one, particular name. Xavier, Charles Xavier. There was no doubt that Doom was referring to that man. Stian's breathing quickened, his heart beating ferociously inside his chest. Things were much worse than he'd anticipated. It wasn't just Thor who had lied to him, it wasn't just the Avengers. That professor was aware as well, he had to be if he had telepathic gifts like Doom said.

"Is there anyone who didn't know?" Stian asked harshly. His disappointment, his confusion and doubt vanished like snow before the sun. He was angry, _furious_!

"I see you know the professor," Doom smirked.

Stian wanted to rip it from his face with his bare hands. "Let's do this," he said in stead, "let's fix this."

"Fantastic."

-o-o-

When Thor entered the basement of the Stark Mansion, he found Tony busy with scanning the ring. When he gazed at the little black, jewel, Thor knew he had seen that specific ring before. He tried to remember where, but he couldn't. It probably had been a long time ago. He approached the son of Stark and made his presence clear by coughing.

"It's a mesmerizing thing," Tony instantly said, knowing exactly why Thor was here, "it emits a specific kind of energy, almost like a pulse. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it's alive."

Those words made Thor frown. He had never heard anything like it before. "Alive? Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know," Tony sighed, "it belongs to Loki so I don't suppose it can be anything good. If it's a weapon, we should try and harness its power."

Thor nodded. It might give them an advantage over Loki when they would meet again. There still lay doubts in Thor's mind, however, and he refused to believe Loki had murdered those SHIELD agents without mercy. Then again, Loki had been prepared to kill an entire race of giants and enslave the human kind. Those weren't exactly the actions of a compassionate man.

Carefully, Thor lifted the ring. He knew Tony was watching him doubtfully, but Thor ignored him. This ring meant something, but he couldn't figure it out. When the ring rested in the palm of his hand, Thor swore he could feel its pulse. It felt eerie, like it was calling to him, daring him. Thor frowned, not understanding, but he slipped on the ring.

What happened next, Thor wasn't sure. It felt like he stood on a beach, the heat of the sun burning him before massive waves came crashing over him. Thor swallowed heavily when he locked gazes with Tony. He was faintly aware that Tony was talking to him, but he couldn't hear him.

He was only aware of the anger searing through him, the disappointment and the pain. They were like whispers invading his mind and he didn't have the strength to fight them. They overwhelmed him and Thor closed his eyes. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to fight the emotions. The battle was already lost, however, and Thor quickly pulled the ring from his finger.

He didn't know he had been holding his breath and so Thor inhaled deeply. What he'd felt, tore at his heart and he realized instantly. Those had been Loki's emotions and Thor had never understood how messed up Loki felt. He did now, however, and Thor wasn't sure what to do with this.

It had been easy to fight his brother while thinking Loki was simply causing chaos for fun. Now he knew Loki was trying to proof himself, that he was trying to show everyone he was strong. Thor wished he could help Loki, but he knew it was too late. He made a mistake by letting Loki live a lie and now, he was going to pay for it.

**AN: So, what do you think? Is Thor really an idiot? And what do you think will happen to Loki/Stian?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I tried to update sooner, but school is taking over my life. I hate it. I managed to write this chapter, however, and I promise to update as soon as possible! I hope you're still enjoying this story :)**

**~ Start Over Again ~**

**Chapter 9**

Stian might have decided to trust Doom, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to man messing around in his head. It certainly wouldn't be a nice trip, but then again, Doom didn't appear the most sane man either. If Stian didn't feel like he'd been betrayed by the entire world, he was sure he would have long ago returned home. Or at least, what he now considered his home according to his fake memories. Then wasn't an option, however. Doom had pointed out that SHIELD probably kept an eye on the place and Stian certainly didn't want to be captured by them.

The device Doom had brought into the apartment was surprisingly small. It was a metal box, just a few inches in length and width. It fit perfectly in Doom's hand. Copper wires were attacked on either side of the box which ended in long, sharp needles. Stian's eyes widened when he thought of where those would go.

"It won't be able to bring back all of your memories," Doom explained, smirking as he seemed proud of his own invention, "but it might just be good enough."

"What will it do exactly?" Stian eyed the instrument with caution.

"This," Doom lifted one of the wires with his other hand, "will go into your temporal lobe. Don't worry, these walls are sound proof so you can scream all you want."

He had not intended to, but Stian swallowed heavily. He might be strong as a God of Mischief, but right now he was just Stian, an ordinary human with an ordinary threshold of pain. Doom made it sound like he was about to get tortured and Stian did not enjoy that idea one bit.

"If things go well," Doom assured him, "it shouldn't last long. Anyway, this wire goes into my computer. It will enable your brain to...reset."

"Sounds swell," Stian muttered sarcastically. He figured he just wanted it over and done with and so he sat himself down on the couch. The sooner he had his real memories back, the sooner all this would be over. He hated to be so dependable on another person, especially if that person was a super villain who couldn't be described as normal.

Doom approached him slowly, the copper wire resting heavily in his hands. "I suggest you close your eyes."

Stian did exactly that, but he could still feel what was happening around him. He could feel Doom's nearing presence and he could feel when the copper wire first touched his skin. What happened after, he wasn't sure, but he could only feel pain. It felt like a fire roaring through his entire body and Stian could feel himself tense. Actually, it was more than that. Every muscle in his body stiffened until the point he couldn't move them and Stian was sure Doom had screwed up.

The fire spread from his head towards his neck and down his body until it transformed into a thousand needle pricks. It was still painful, but Stian could bear it better. That was until the wire was pushed further into his brain and Stian thankfully lost conscious.

-o-o-

Silence was the first thing he noticed, but it was suddenly broken by Doom's irritating voice. "Are you with me again? Come on, open your eyes."

He wanted Doom to shut up since he caused his head to split open each time noise reached him. Carefully, he reached up to where he knew the copper wire had entered his brain, but he could only feel a soft, material. When he withdrew his hand, however, he could feel blood on his fingers. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found Doom's face only inches away from his.

Quickly, he pulled away and found that he was laying in the bed again. He was making a habit out of this and he made a not to himself not to fall unconscious again. Not when Doom was around anyway.

"Stian?"

God, did he ever shut up? "My name," he breathed angrily, "is _Loki_."

"Welcome back, then," Doom smiled.

Loki pushed away the covers and got up from the bed. His head was spinning, but he didn't care. He managed to hold himself upright which was good enough for him. He was tired of sitting around and doing nothing and so he began to pace the floor. It was clear he needed a plan and it was clear he might still need Doom.

"So," Doom said, going to sit behind his desk, "how are you feeling?"

"Like the walking dead, but I don't care," Loki answered in a hard voice, "I remember and I refuse to ignore this."

"Remember what exactly?"

Loki turned to look at Doom whose eyes stood wide with curiosity. He had asked a good question, though, and Loki searched his mind. He remember little from his childhood while he could still see flashes from Norway. Those were fake, but Loki couldn't suppress them. He remembered fighting with Thor and letting go of Gungnir while hanging from a bridge. Then there was a bunch of stuff where he supposedly taught at a university. Loki shook those thoughts away until he found the memory of saving Thor from that monster. He had almost died right there, but Thor had brought him back to Asgard.

Again, the false memories invaded his mind and Loki had trouble keeping them apart. It felt like a continuing text without spaces or paragraphs. In the end, all memories flowed together and Loki couldn't even make out whether or not they were real. One thing he was certain of, however, and that was his name.

He was Loki, son of Laufey and enemy of Midgard and Asgard. That was true, right?

Doom called back his attention. "Loki?"

He had already forgotten his question. "What?"

Doubt flickered across Doom's face. "What do you remember?"

"I..." Loki frowned. Everything he heard, confused him. He closed his eyes and forced himself to focus. The device had done something to his brain and Loki felt detached from his mind suddenly. It was the most terrifying feeling and he stumbled back, cradling his head.

"Loki!"

Loki's eyes flew open and he realized he had fallen down. When he looked up, he saw two strong arms lift him from the ground. "Who are you?"

The man stared at him for a long second before answering calmly. "I'm Doom, your ally."

Of course he was Doom! How could he have forgotten? "Yeah," Loki breathed, pulled his arms away from Doom's grasp, "I know."

"We need to find your real memories," Doom said, irritation in his voice, "I don't think that device did you much good."

-o-o-

Thor felt the icy wind surround his body, but he wasn't cold. At least, he wasn't aware he was cold. His entire thoughts were focused on his brother and Thor found himself unable to concentrate on anything else. He had tried to practice sword-fighting with Clint earlier today, but that had gone down miserably. Not only had he been defeated – _twice!_-Thor had managed to break a finger.

He had gotten a painkiller and his finger was bandaged tightly, but whevener he thought about it, he could feel a pulse underneath the skin. If Loki were to be here, he would laugh at Thor's idiocy. And again, his thoughts were directed at Loki. There had been a time once where Thor would smile when thinking of his brother, but now he could only feel an emptiness inside him.

He felt like he'd lost Loki all over again and this time, it was his own fault. He should have helped his brother, should have told him the truth, but he hadn't. Now six agents were dead and Loki was missing. Thor could already imagine what Odin would say about this. He would call Thor irresponsible and insubordinate. Had Thor not defied the Allfather's wishes after all?

There was no telling really what Odin would do, but Thor found comfort in the fact that Asgard wasn't meddling. Without doubt, the Allfather was aware of the situation on earth, but he had simply decided to leave matters to Thor. This was his responsibility after all and Thor would shoulder it.

"Thor?"

He spun around on his heels, startled by the sudden presence. "I didn't hear you approach," he told Steve who smiled politely, "what brings you to this roof?"

"You, obviously," Steve replied, walking to the very edge of the Stark Tower's roof to get the best view possible. "Why are you here?"

"To think," Thor said, closing his fingers more tightly around the ring in his hand, "it's quiet here."

"Really?" Steve asked.

Thor hadn't been aware of the city noise before, but there were planes overhead and cars beneath him. Now that he realized, he didn't manage to shut it out. All was suddenly too loud. "Did Tony tell you about the ring?" he asked, distracting himself from the noise.

Steve nodded. "Don't understand it, though."

Carefully, Thor held out the ring to Steve who seemed a little scared suddenly. At least, he seemed weary.

"Don't worry," Thor assured him, "it won't harm you. We haven't figured out yet what it is exactly, but we know it is somehow linked to Loki. When I put it on, I can feel what he has felt his entire life."

"Sound terrifying." Steve pushed Thor's hand with the ring away. "I don't want to put it on," he explained when Thor frowned, "somehow, it's easier to fight Loki without knowing how screwed up he is."

Closing his fingers around the ring again, Thor sighed. This ring had indeed made everything more complicated. He would have to find a way to put himself passed it, however, because either way, Loki had to be found and he had to be stopped.

-o-o-

"It's not here," Loki sighed with irritation. He had searched the small bedroom, the kitchen and bathroom, but it was clear that SHIELD had done so before him. Being back in his old, fake apartment felt uneasy and Loki wanted to leave as soon as possible. "Nothing is here, Doom!"

Doom turned away from the window, his eyes piercing Loki's. "Then the Avengers have it."

"Have _what_ exactly?" Loki balled his hands into fists. The longer he spent his time with Doom, the more he wanted to snap that man's neck. Honestly, Doom was annoying and apparently dead set on retrieving that object that held all of Loki's memories.

"I told you," Doom growled, "something small and ancient."

"That explains," Loki paused, rolling his eyes in the mean time, "absolutely nothing."

"If you would just think for a moment," Doom said, walking towards Loki like a tiger stalking its pray, "then perhaps you would remember. You're not working with me and you're being a winy child."

Loki refused to be talked in such a manner. He felt anger rise in his chest, together with the first sparks of magic. The couch to his left caught fire and Loki wished he could have set Doom on fire in stead. But without all of his memories, he barely had control of his magic.

Doom narrowed his eyes. "I am trying to help you, Loki, but you keep fighting me."

"I don't trust you," Loki said bluntly, "I don't like the way you're so eager to help me. I know you're up to something, but I also know I need your help. The object isn't here so let's not waist any more time."

"Sure," Doom said, apparently feeling as angry as Loki, "we need a plan, however, because we can't just go about stealing from the Avengers."

"Oh, but I have a plan," Loki smirked, "an easy one, yet effective."

Doom smiled. "Let's hear it."

**AN: I know: Evil cliffhanger is evil! But what do you about Loki's progress? He seems pretty angry already...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**AN: I know the updates are coming slowly, but they are still coming. School is being a pain in the *** and I wish it would just blow up! Sorry, I had to get that out of my system. I really hope the chapter will be enjoyed and don't forget to leave me a review! The more I get, the sooner I'll update :)**

**~ Start Over Again ~**

**Chapter 10**

Thor took a moment to absorb everything that was happening around him. The smoke made it difficult to see, but he was still able to breath properly. He felt lucky that way because it made the fight easier. He stood before an old, abandoned warehouse which was the center of an deserted industrial area. The warehouse trembled dangerously as something exploded a street away.

Spinning around on his heels, Thor sped towards the origin of the explosion. He couldn't see anyone of his fellow Avengers and even though he knew they were all tough, he feared someone might get seriously hurt. When he reached another crumbled warehouse, he found Steve and Tony crawling from underneath a fallen wall. Dust whirled upwards which made it nearly impossible for Thor to see who was attacking them.

"Are you all right?" Thor asked as he hurried to help his friends. Both Steve and Tony nodded, though Steve needed a moment to cough the dust from his lungs. Tony's suit apparently needed a moment to recalibrate the systems, but it had prevented the Iron Man from inhaling the dust. "What's happening?"

Steve shrugged and picked up his shield. "This is one big trap," he said angrily.

"Have you seen the others?" Tony asked.

Thor's mind instantly went to Clint, Natasha and Bruce. He had not seen them and he worried they lay buried beneath a ton of stones now. Bruce might survive if he were to be in his hulk-version, but Clint and Natasha were human without any extra powers. "I believe they went east," he said, remembering the last time he saw them.

Another explosion rippled through the air, shaking the ground beneath them. Smoke and fire burst from an ancient factory not three buildings away. Thor, Steve and Tony stepped back, instantly feeling the intense heat radiating from it. They couldn't know for sure, but the factory must have still been storing chemical products. Every few seconds, another smaller explosion could be heard from inside the factory.

For the first time, Thor's eyes fell on a moving figure. It was definitely a man, but Thor could not see a face since it was entirely masked. Only the eyes were visible and those appeared cold and dangerous. Thor frowned, realizing who this person was. Victor Von Doom has been allies with Loki since his arrival on earth and Thor refused to believe this was a coincidence. Doom mostly left the Avengers alone, focusing on the Fantastic Four in stead.

"Doom," Tony growled as he too saw the villain approaching.

Doom didn't seem to like the sight of the three Avengers and his left hand moved swiftly towards an old, windowless house. Thor couldn't be sure, but he definitely saw Doom throw something inside the house, causing it to explode not a second later. The three Avengers flew backwards, their backs hitting the pavement forcefully when they landed.

Thor clenched his fingers around Mjolnir, the puzzle finally making sense in his mind. They should have seen this coming, really. He got back to his feet and blinked. His vision was swimming, but Thor forced himself to focus.

"This isn't a trap," he said, looking at Steve who was getting up himself, "this is a _diversion_." With those words, Thor lifted his hammer to the sky and took off.

"Wait! Thor!" Steve yelled.

But Thor ignored him and hurried back to Stark's mansion.

-o-o-

Loki smirked. He felt rather smug for his plan had gone so easily. The Avengers had fallen for his scheme and now, the Stark Mansion was completely available for him. When he had entered, he feared Jarvis might have noticed his presence, but a simple spell had made the computer ignorant to his presence. Loki might not have all his magic back - or all the knowledge he had of it - but the important spells were apparently engraved in his mind.

Carefully, he made his way towards the basement. He knew Stark had his lab there so that would be the best place to start his search. He was on his toes, however, for Doom had warned him about a certain assistant that wasn't to be messed with. Loki was certain he had met her before, but those parts of his memories hadn't returned yet. It made him feel less competent, but Loki refused to be a coward. He would show everyone what he was capable of!

No one appeared to be home and Loki felt more at ease. When he reached the basement, however, he found himself standing before locked, glass doors. He knew there had to be a spell to unlock them, but his mind came up empty. There was another spell he knew, though, and Loki didn't hesitate. He raised an arm and quickly muttered the right words. A force slipped from his fingers and pushed against the glass, instantly shattering it. Loki only had to push against it for the glass to crumble at his feet.

He couldn't help but smile. This was going much easier than he had anticipated. When he entered the basement, he allowed his eyes to fall on each object. There were computers, chairs, tables, electronic devices and cars. They were not what caught Loki's attention, however, a small object laying underneath a magnifying glass was. He swallowed heavily, feeling as if the object was gravity and he was pulled towards it.

It was a ring, an old one with a large black stone. It was exactly what Doom thought it would be and Loki dreaded to proof Doom right. His ally was much too cocky already. When Loki went to stand before the table on which the ring lay, he carefully extended his hand to take it. It seemed to be whispering to him and Loki knew it held all his memories. They felt angry and hostile, yet right and familiar at the same time.

"Loki!"

Loki had been so mesmerized by the ring that he had not heard anyone approach him. He was startled, but he hid it well. When he turned around, he found Thor standing just inside the basement, his boots covered in broken glass. This, Loki had not anticipated. Doom couldn't have distracted him longer than thirty minutes so it seemed the villain wasn't good at anything! Loki silently cursed him and his name.

"What a pleasure to see you, Thor," Loki mocked, going to stand before the ring on the same time.

"I know why you are here," Thor said with a steady, loud voice, "and I understand."

Loki's eyes instinctively narrowed. He didn't trust a word his brother said. In fact, the only one Loki could trust on this entire planet was himself. The thought was a very lonely one, but the truth none the less. "You understand?" Anger seeped through Loki's voice. "How can you possibly understand what you did to me?"

"Father's decision was wrong," Thor said.

Confusion flooded Loki's mind and he was unable to keep his thoughts in line. Father, that was what Thor had said. Who was his father again? Why was he here? The anger and confusion made place for fear. He couldn't recognize where he was. Or even _when_ he was.

"Thor?" Loki's voice was soft, barely a whisper.

For the shortest moment, Thor frowned, not understanding what Loki was trying to achieve, but he appeared to believe his brother's confusion. With caution, Thor took a step forward. "Are you all right?"

"I don't..." Loki stumbled back, hitting the table behind him, "I don't remember, Thor, I don't remember anything!"

"Just calm down," Thor lifted his hands as to show that he didn't want to harm him, "let me help you."

"But I..." Loki closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Nothing made sense. He turned to lean on the table and felt the presence of the ring again. When he opened his eyes, it felt like his head was about to split open. He forbade himself from groaning, forbade himself from showing any weakness. Thor would only laugh like he always did.

Thor came to stand next to him and saw that the ring was laying before them. His long fingers instantly wrapped themselves around the jewel and Loki frowned. "What is that, Thor?"

There was silence and Loki could see that a mental battle was playing around in Thor's head. The ring appeared important, but Loki didn't understand. He didn't remember and it enraged him.

"This is you," Thor breathed, staring at the black stone, "all of you."

"What?"

"Remember, Loki," Thor looked into Loki's green, tormented eyes, "I truly am trying to help you." He threw down the ring and once it hit the floor, Thor placed his boot on it. A crashing sound echoed through the basement and Loki saw a black smoke escape from underneath Thor's booth. It headed straight towards him and Loki couldn't help but inhale it all.

When the air cleared again after a long minute, so did his mind and Loki had never before been able to see everything crystal clear. All made sense and Loki gritted his teeth. They had toyed with him, humiliated him! Even Doom had seen the poor state he'd been in and the fault lay entirely with Odin and Thor. His brother had brought him to Asgard and allowed Odin to steal his memories. Had they laughed about it? Joked about it?

Loki couldn't imagine anything else. He stared into Thor's bright, blue eyes and felt nothing but hatred. "How dare you," he spat, "how dare you!"

"Loki, I am sorry," Thor said calmly, "I tried to help you."

"By sending SHIELD agents?" Loki shouted, the memory invading his mind. He walked away from his brother as he couldn't stand to be so close. "By leaving me in Doom's hands?"

"We didn't send them," Thor defended himself, "we tried to reach you in time, but we were too late. We thought you'd killed them all."

Loki shook his head, breathing heavily. "I was defenseless," he said in a hard voice, "you came to me in the university, you knew nothing good could come of it. Yet you left me, Thor, after I saved you. You left me!"

"I am sorry," Thor simply repeated.

Those words made Loki only angrier. "You'll pay, brother," he said the last word as if it were venom, "I will make you and everyone else pay." He used his most powerful spell to send Thor flying backwards until Thor hit his head against a wall. The thunderer groaned painfully and his eyes slipped shut. It would be easy to kill him now, but Loki knew the joy wouldn't last long. He needed a plan, he needed to savor the moment.

He would return and when he did, Thor would wish he had never betrayed Loki in the first place.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait! I haven't forgotten about this story and I will finish it. Here is a new chapter to proof it :) Enjoy!**

**~ Start Over Again ~**

**Chapter 11**

When Loki reappeared in the center of Doom's apartment, he still felt his anger consume his entire body. For a second, he regretted not killing his brother and he contemplated on returning when a familiar figure entered. Doom looked tired, his clothes torn and dirty, but Loki only shot him a dark glance.

"Do you have it?" Doom asked with wide, expecting eyes. He moved to approach his ally, but then halted when noticing Loki's strange mood. "Loki?"

"You wanted the object - the ring," Loki said slowly, holding on to his anger for as long as possible. That wasn't a difficult task and it all felt extremely familiar. It also offered safety and Loki knew he was back to his normal self. "You didn't want to help me, did you, Doom?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Doom said hesitantly. His entire body tensed and a frown filled his otherwise metallic face.

"If you had the ring," Loki continued to speak, ignoring Doom's comment, "what would you have done with it? You'd have all my knowledge about the universe, about magic and my weapons. You would have gained much."

"None if it is true," Doom defended himself. He, too, grew angry and Loki smiled. This was the Doom he knew, the Doom he understood and it was clear that there only lay lies on those cold eyes.

"You should know better than to lie against me." He flung out his arm while casting an easy, but effective spell. It sent Doom flying backwards until he hit a wall. As if he were a ragged doll, Doom slid down and needed a long moment to clear the dizziness from his mind. Loki continued to stare at him as he created another spell. It caused their whole surroundings to burst into unnatural green flames and Doom jumped back to his feet.

"What are you doing?" He demanded to know, panic in his voice now.

"I don't like to be used and misled," Loki clarified his actions, feeling strangely at ease as the flames around him grew wilder and wilder, "I have to make sure you won't try anything like it again."

Doom twisted his hands, preparing himself to use his own gift, but Loki had long expected that move. With a flick of his wrist, Loki made the flames wash over Doom who shrieked in surprise. Fire would normally not damage his metallic-like skin, but these flames had been called forth by Loki and the fire easily ate away at Doom's skin.

"Don't cross me again," Loki warned before he used another spell that took him away from the burning apartment. Doom had been punished, now was the time for Thor to be dealt with.

-o-o-

The entire street was burning. Bright green flames consumed everything and turned the usual blue sky gray. Dust and ash made it difficult to breath and the Avengers had trouble helping the panicking civilians. People were running wild, screaming and crying as more fire burst from buildings. Thor allowed his gaze to fall on each face that ran by him. He was searching for Clint and Steve who had both been injured already, but the God of Thunder only found Tony.

A deep rumble announced the destruction of another building. Thor spun around just in time to see it collapse to the ground, sending more dust and ash into the air. This was pure madness and Thor needed it to stop. Having no idea what else he could do, he raised Mjolnir high and called forth thunder. It was nearly as deafening as the panic around him.

"Thor," Tony said, sounding out of breath as he approached his fellow Avenger. His face was obscured behind an iron mask, but Thor could hear distress in Tony's voice. He couldn't blame him since this was something they hadn't faced before. The destruction was immense. "Have you seen Clint or Steve?"

"No," Thor answered, keeping his eyes open and focused. He coughed violently and craved fresh air, but that wouldn't happen any time soon. "Have you seen Loki?"

Tony shook his head. "It's a bit hard to see anything in this mess," he explained, allowing his gaze to slide across the flames and falling stones. "The buildings have been evacuated," he continued, "but people are still running crazy. We have to do something, Thor."

"I agree," Thor said. He had to admit that these citizens needed a guiding hand, but Thor was reluctant about granting them his help. He wanted to find Loki and ask him to stop this mayhem. At least he could try to reason with him. Thor didn't have any time to say more to Tony as he watched the Iron Man being catapulted back.

He could hear a muffled thud and the crashing of a body against the ground, but Thor could no longer see Tony. The smoke and flames prevented him. In stead, Thor spun on his heels to find the figure of his brother in the distance. His heart began to beat ferociously in his chest and Thor had to remind himself not to be angry. That would not achieve anything.

"Loki?"

Loki stepped forward, his steps calculated and his eyes narrowed. There lay menace in them, anger and pain and Thor felt himself inhale sharply. He had expected much from Loki, but not this.

"Are you enjoying yourself," came Loki's mocking voice, "is it fun to be their hero?"

"Stop this madness," Thor said loudly so that Loki could clearly hear him above the cries of so many people. A building across the street shook threateningly and then collapsed, forcing Thor to take a step back if he wanted to avoid falling stones and glass. Loki was unfazed by the event and kept on walking towards his brother.

"Brother, please," Thor said, softer this time, "people are dying."

When Loki opened his mouth, the most unsettling sound escaped from his lips. He laughed, loud and high without any humor in his voice or eyes. Thor swallowed heavily, unable to understand what was currently going through Loki's head. "I suppose you can't stand it," Loki said, "not being able to save them. Do you feel responsible for them?"

Having no idea why Loki was talking about, Thor decided to answer truthfully. "I do," he said, "Loki, these are innocent people. They have done nothing wrong."

"And what if they have?" Loki raised his eyebrows, almost closing the distance between him and Thor. "What if some of them are murderers, rapists or thieves?"

Thor inhaled deeply. "They _don't_ deserve to die."

"What about me?" Loki's voice became a hard, cold whisper. "Do I deserve death?"

A long silence hung between the brothers. Both of them seemed to have forgotten where they were and the collapsing buildings around them had become unimportant. "You don't deserve death," Thor eventually spoke. He let go of his hold on Mjolnir and felt it fall to the ground with a heavy crash. The pavement beneath it cracked. "I will not fight you, brother, if that is what you want."

Loki grinned. "I have heard that before," he said, "and we both know what happened then. You've grown too accustomed to Stian. He was soft and caring, but he is gone now."

"Is that what this is?" Thor heard himself ask. "Is this your way to show me that you're not soft, but strong?"

In one swift movement, Loki raised a hand and pointed it towards an already burning building. A quick spell made it collapse, causing the ground beneath them to tremble. "Call it what you want, Thor. For me, this is just fun. Am I not the God of Mischief after all, of chaos? Look around you and tell me I'm failing."

Thor couldn't help but let his eyes fall on the moving figures around them. People were crying, shouting and going frantic. To his far left, Thor could see Natasha help a young girl get to safety who was desperately trying to reach an older man that lay dead on the cold stones. Never before had he seen his brother display so much power...or lunacy. "I am sorry," he said, knowing he still had Loki's entire attention, "I am sorry for everything."

"I won't fall for your tricks," Loki hissed. He stepped forward and knocked Thor against a still standing wall. It was only now that the God of Thunder saw Tony's unconscious form lay a few feet away.

"It's not a trick," Thor said, forcing himself to look into Loki's green eyes. He needed him to believe those words, but Loki only eyed him dangerously. "I am truly sorry for all the wrong that has been done to you. I should have helped, but I did not and therefor I am sorry." For the shortest second, a frown filled Loki's face and Thor knew that he had found a crack in his brother's armor. "You are my family," he said, "and I will not abandon you. Not again."

"_Lies_!"

"No," Thor shook his head and tried to stay calm, "Loki, I understand. I know why you are doing this and I accept it. For all that has happened, I still care for you."

Loki stepped closer and before Thor realized what was happening, he felt the sharpness of the dagger pierce his skin. His breath became trapped in his chest and Thor's eyes widened when he felt the hot pain in his stomach. Slowly, he glanced down to see Loki still holding the hilt of the dagger that disappeared halfway in his body.

"I forgive you," Thor breathed.

Loki's grip on the knife tightened, but then he pulled it back. "And I you," he replied. With those words, he twisted a hand towards the burning street and in an instant, the fire disappeared, only leaving smoldering heaps of rubble. He looked into Thor's blue eyes before disappearing into a whirlwind of green smoke.

Thor gently moved a hand to the bleeding wound and allowed himself to slide down the wall as the strength of his legs vanished. He couldn't help but smile for there was still hope for his brother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**AN: I want to thank everyone for staying with me during this story. I have enjoyed writing it so I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the reviews, all the alerts and the faves! The last chapter has arrived. It's short, but I hope it's a nice ending to the story. Enjoy!**

**~ Start Over Again ~**

**Chapter 12**

The silence was broken by a soft, rhythmical breathing. Thor, his eyes still closed, could easily recognize it was Tony sitting next to him for there was also a slight buzzing and the clicking of fingers on a mobile phone. Or what was it called again? Thor could only remember it wore the symbol of a half eaten apple on it.

Gently, he opened his eyes and examined his surroundings. He lay in a comfortable bed, with silk sheets and soft light overhead. It was easy to conclude that he was not in a hospital. He tried to shift his head to look at Tony when he found that every muscle in his body ached.

"Welcome back, big guy," Tony smirked when he noticed Thor was awake. He slid the phone back into a pocket of his jeans and folded his hands before him. He looked very relaxed which told Thor that everyone was all right.

He instantly felt better. "What happened?" he asked, trying to remember anything after his confrontation with his brother. Yet all that came to him was the faint memory of a painful stab in his stomach. Carefully, he moved a hand to the still hurting spot and found that it was heavily bandaged. It could have been worse, though.

"Not much really," Tony informed the God of Thunder, "except for the part where Loki stabbed you and killed four other men."

Thor frowned.

"That's how many people died two days ago," Tony sighed, his brown gaze growing distant when he thought back to the dreadful events, "they got caught underneath some rubble, but they died instantly which bring some relief, I suppose."

It pained Thor to hear this news. He should have known Loki wasn't just playing around and people were bound to be killed. Four was not even a high number, but Thor knew it could have been avoided all along. If only he had helped his brother in stead of abandoning him. "So Loki left," he muttered more to himself than to Tony.

"Yeah," Tony confirmed, "but at least he was kind enough to kill the fire first. I don't know what you said to him, but you hit the right button. We even suspect that he is the one that helped us get rid of Doctor Doom."

"I can not follow." Thor felt confused, unable to comprehend what Doom suddenly had to do with everything.

"Doom is gone," Tony allowed himself to smile then, "left for Latveria yesterday and it doesn't look like he's returning any time soon. I say good riddance."

"Yeah," Thor sighed. He dreaded to think what Loki had done to his ally, but it couldn't have been anything pleasant. Then again, Thor should remember not to feel bad for the Doctor of Doom. He was evil after all and he was simply a bad influence on his brother. "Why am I in your home?" Thor asked then, trying to keep his thoughts away from horrible scenarios where Loki was going insane.

"Another thing that puzzled us," Tony explained, his smile never faltering, "besides losing a lot of blood, you're fine. Some doctor stitched your wound and that was that. Loki might have stabbed you, but I never thought he would make such a lousy shot. He missed all your organs."

With wide eyes, Thor gazed at Tony. "Loki would never miss," he breathed, "unless he wanted to."

"Really?"

This time, it was Thor who smiled. "He didn't want to kill me," he said while feeling a warm sensation flood his veins.

-o-o-

Somewhere, miles away from Stark's mansion, Loki stood on top of a building. He had a perfect view of the city beneath him and he grinned. People were returning about their daily business and Loki knew that he too would soon be back to his normal scheming and plotting.

Doom was gone for the time being, having been scared by Loki who only chuckled at the memory. It left the entire playground to the God of Mischief who already had a few tricks in mind. He would show everybody that he was back and he would proof to his brother that he was more powerful than ever.

Yes, Loki smiled to himself, all was back to normal.

-o-o-

The end.

-o-o-


End file.
